Seeking Names
by SamWitch
Summary: Sometimes the relationship starts with a pregnancy. Or at least it does in the case of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. A night of passion leads to a lifetime of duties...
1. Chapter One

"Hello?" Nymphadora Tonks called quietly into the London flat. "Mum? Dad?"   
  
She smiled when she got no response. Hopefully what she had to do would be quick and she wouldn't be caught... and her news wouldn't be what she feared it to be.   
  
Taking another glance around she quickly walked over to the magically placed fireplace, knocking over only the hearth tools next to it in the process. She picked up some of the spilled Floo Powder, threw it in and stuck her head in.   
  
"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Home Ward!" she cried out in the flames. She closed her eyes and braced herself against the dizzying effects the small travel took her through and opened them only when she knew it was still.   
  
"Yes, how can I help you?" a pleasant female voice asked.   
  
A small witch in Healer uniform was seated at a desk extremely close to the fire, but angled so she could see any heads that may be in it, as Tonks' was currently.   
  
"I need a Healer for a house call," Tonks said. The witch began making notes on a piece of parchment.   
  
"Reason?" she asked clearly.   
  
"Just a small examination..." Tonks bit her lip, hoping the Healer wouldn't ask anymore, and thankfully she didn't.   
  
"Name?"   
  
"Nymphadora Tonks."   
  
The witch smiled slightly as she paused a moment to write it down.   
  
"Address?"   
  
"Number four, Resident Alley, flat Q."   
  
"All right, dear," the witch quickly glanced over the parchment for any more details she needed. "All right, that's cleared up. As soon as my associate, Healer Abberd, gets back in from an emergency, I will send him right over."   
  
"Thank you very much," Tonks smiled.   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
Giving one last smile, she pulled her head from the fireplace and fell back on the floor of the flat. Too tired, too worried and too stressed she just remained there, staring at the ceiling. It actually wasn't a boring ceiling, which you might find interesting. Her mother thought it would be fun to try and do what Hogwarts did with the Great Hall and bewitch the ceiling to look like the sky outside... but since her mother didn't quite have the powers of the four founders of Hogwarts it didn't turn out as well as the one in the legendary school.   
  
Instead of clouds on a cloudly day it was just swirly grey. Sunny day? Bright flickering yellow. Night? Black with moving little pin pricks of light, which was the closest it got to actually mimicking the outdoors. All in all it was a beautiful ceiling.   
  
Tonks rolled on to her stomach, sick of thinking about the ceiling and needing to think about the topic at hand.   
  
How could this happen? Well actually she knew how it happened, her mother was quite open about things like that. How could she _let_ this happen, was the better question.   
  
The roaring up of the fire broke Tonks out of the reverie she was slowly letting herself slip into. Jumping up a little too quickly Tonks fell back into a lamp stand, shattering the ugly ceramic lighting fixture her dad proudly boasted about making. Muttering a quick repairing charm, Tonks brushed herself off and changed her hair back to it's natural dark brown and shoulder length style in order to look a little more adult.   
  
An older balding man came tumbling out of the fire, wearing the usual lime green robes of the Mungo's staff. The only thing different about his attire was the emblem of the bone and wand stitched into the robes, under it was a little black doctor's case, showing that the Healer was a House Calling Healer that dealt with wizards and witches with more simple maladies, typically outside the hospital.   
  
"Hello," the man said, smiling brightly and brushing himself free of soot. "You must be Nymphadora Tonks."   
  
"Yes," Tonks returned the smile nervously and shook his hand.   
  
"I'm Healer Charles Abberd," he said. "Now, Miss Tonks, it says here," he read off the parchment the other Healer had been noting on earlier, "that you wanted a simple examination..."   
  
"Actually," Tonks stopped him, "I... um... well, I was wondering if you... well, can you..."   
  
She trailed off, wondering how to word this, but Healer Abberd seemed to know where this was heading. He studied her closely.   
  
"Miss Tonks, are you wondering if I could perform an exam on you to see if you are with child?" he asked gently.   
  
Tonks nodded slowly, a faint blush creeping up her face.   
  
"Dear, I can do that without a problem," he smiled gently, pulling out his wand. "Now, hold still, this doesn't hurt and doesn't take long at all, you just need to let it work."   
  
Tonks practically held her breath as Abberd said the charm ('_Graviditas Percensere_') and a jet of white light engulfed her. The light slowly shaped itself into an orb and began to grow smaller and smaller, continuing to center itself around Tonks's abdomen. Finally when it was the size of a basketball it floated slightly away from her body and began turning from white, to pink, and so on until it was finally a bright red.   
  
Healer Abberd looked resigned and from the black bag he had brought with him pulled out several pieces of parchment and a quill. Tonks looked at him nervously until he made eye contact with her.   
  
"I'm sorry," he stated simply, obviously knowing she didn't want to be pregnant.   
  
"Oh, God..." Tonks muttered, stepping towards the sofa then falling heavily into it. Abberd sat down gingerly next to her.   
  
"I need to ask you a few questions Miss Tonks. It is _Miss Tonks_, I'm assuming?" Tonks nodded and Abberd wrote something down on one of the pieces of parchment. "How old are you Miss Tonks?"   
  
Tonks mumbled something into her hands.   
  
"I'm sorry?"   
  
"...twenty-three."   
  
Scratch went the quill on parchment.   
  
"Your birthdate?"   
  
"June 8th, 1973."   
  
Scratch.   
  
"Do you know who the father is?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"His name?"   
  
"You're not going to contact him are you?"   
  
"We won't if you do not want us to, but it is highly advised you work closely together for the sake of the child, even if you are not going to keep it or-"   
  
"I'm keeping it."   
  
"Very well, but it's still advised, especially if you are planning on keeping the child, to remain in close contact with it's father."   
  
Tonks nodded in resigned agreement.   
  
"Very good, his name?"   
  
"Remus Lupin."   
  
The quill did not scratch this time, but instead hovered over the parchment, shaking slightly.   
  
"Remus Lupin?" the Healer asked.   
  
"Yes, do you know him?"   
  
"I'm afraid I do... the werewolf..." Abberd muttered off handed.   
  
"Is that going to be a problem? It's not inheritant is it?" Tonks began getting worried.   
  
"No, no, don't worry. I happened to be the one who treated Mr. Lupin when he first recieved his bite, well I helped the Healer that was training me treat him," Abberd smiled slightly at the memory. "But no, there will be no complications or problems with the child. It might even escape inheriting any form of Mr. Lupin's lycanthropy."   
  
"But it may?"   
  
"It could. In the cases we've seen where werewolves have produced offspring, the symptoms vary. The most common is hyperactivity, especially around a full moon," the Healer reassured her. Tonks relaxed. "Do you know his date of birth?"   
  
"September 2, 1960," Tonks blushed furiously. The only acknowledgement of the age difference from Healer Abberd was a slight lift of the eyebrows while writing the date down.   
  
"Now, I've noted his lycanthropy in order to help you and I both for further examinations as well as keeping you and the baby healthy, but I need to ask if there are any medical disorders, oddities, or mutations you may have," Healer Abberd adjusted his parchments for easier writing.   
  
"I'm a Metamorphmagus, but that's all," Tonks said nonchalantly, she always forgot, though rare that it was, how many people were amazed by it.   
  
"Merlin's beard, are you?" Abberd practically snapped his quill in excitement.   
  
"Yeah," Tonks nodded. Abberd looked suddenly flustered and shy.   
  
"If... would you mind perhaps... after the baby is born... would you mind if I could just... well... study you, for lack of better words?" Abberd managed out. Tonks smiled.   
  
"I think so, yes, but I may change my mind after the baby," she said. Abberd nodded.   
  
"Yes, of course. You don't need to feel obligated, it's just that Metamorphmagi are quite rare and it would be nice to have references for future doctors, well you know," he smiled. Tonks nodded.   
  
"Okay, this is all the immediate information I need as of now- well, except of course payment," he winked.   
  
"Oh, yes, how much?" Tonks asked, jumping up and running into her unused room where she often kept extra money.   
  
"Ten Galleons, six Sickles and nine Knuts," Abberd called back as he began organizing his information and putting it away.   
  
Tonks quickly gathered the money up and gave it to Abberd who tucked it away in his black doctor's bag.   
  
"Now, we'll need to schedule another appointment-"   
  
"How far along am I? Did the orb-thing tell you?" Tonks interrupted.   
  
"A little over a week," Abberd said with a raised eyebrow. "Ten days to be precise. But, I would like to make an appointment, at least once a month..."   
  
"Well, I can do that, I think, yes," Tonks said thinking about how she would swing that around the Order of the Phoenix meetings and duties, as well as her regular job as an Auror; all of which was being made more difficult by the rise of the Second War.   
  
Apparantly Tonks's hesitation was clear on her face for Abberd questioned what her job was.   
  
"Well..." she began cautiously, unsure of how much she should tell him. But, he was basically going to be her obstetrician for the next nine months, and if you can't trust someone like that... well you can't trust anyone then. "I'm an Auror first of all, and with V- You-Know-Who back and all, it's pretty hectic there. I'm also a member of an exclusive group fighting in front-"   
  
"The Order of the Phoenix..." Abberd stated in an awed whisper.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're part of the Order of the Phoenix."   
  
"Yes," Tonks smiled slightly, relieved she wouldn't have to make much of an explanation. There was a moment of silence where Abberd shook off his star-struck behavior.   
  
"Well, Miss Tonks, a month from now would be August the 26th, will you be able to do that?" Tonks nodded and Abberd magicked her a card to remind her of the date. "Here again at the same time?"   
  
"Um..." Tonks looked uncomfortably down at her feet. "Would it be all right if I contacted you later about where?"   
  
"Yes, that would be fine," Abberd smiled. "Just not too much later. And another thing before I go, involving your work and your Metamorphmagi abilities. You may do strenuous work for the first couple of months, but I would advise cutting back month by month until you are entirely out of work, Order of the Phoenix as well, by your ninth month at the latest."   
  
"But-"   
  
"No, 'buts' Miss Tonks, this is for the safety of yourself as well as the baby. Ninth month at the latest you should be off your feet. I would recommend seventh month starting that, but you seem like a very head strong young woman that would not listen to a wise Healer's advice."   
  
Tonks gave a sheepish smile.   
  
"The biggest thing I must demand you not do anymore, is your Metamorphing."   
  
"But that's what practically all my work is based around! I have to do it! People depend on me to do it-"   
  
"No, Miss Tonks, I'm not sure how your abilities work, but I am sure they will affect the child, especially during the developmental stage such as now. We can maybe discuss allowing your abilities to be used in a few months, but for now, your baby could be in danger of mutations should you use your powers while it's developing." He finished his rant glaring hard at Tonks who could do nothing but shake her head in agreement. He made a good point and she didn't want to mess up her baby's future.   
  
_The only problem_, she thought while bidding Healer Abberd goodbye, _is telling people why I can't be a Metamorphmagus for the next nine months_...   
  


***

  
  
Tonks apparated into a tiny park area Dumbledore had said was okay to apparate to, as the only people usually in it were drunk Muggles. It was only a block away from Headquarters, now Tonks' home.   
  
After Sirius' death the house was up for grabs since he was the last male Black left and had left no will stating what he wanted to have happen to 12 Grimmauld Place in the case of his death. Dumbledore, being the wise man he is, fixed the Black family tapestry to contain all the members, specifically those who had been blasted off, and now Tonks was on there, her mother having joined back on and the tapestry updated itself by adding Ted Tonks and their daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Making adjustments from Tonks' own Muggle flat in the center of London, she sold it and moved in to 12 Grimmauld Place to become the first female owner of it. She grimmaced upon thinking that Kreacher had to stay and take orders from her and the portrait of Mrs. Black would scream at her clumsiness and halfbreed blood.   
  
She smiled slightly though, reminding herself that now she had a house to do with whatever she wanted, well, within reason since members of the Order were constantly coming, going, staying over... not to mention the Weasley's and Harry who would be staying the entire month of August. Which reminded her, August was only six days away and Harry's birthday was in five days.   
  
Different present ideas floated through her head as she walked the short distance home, but by the time she walked into the front foyer she was still at nothing.   
  
She glanced at the grandfather clock in the front hall. Five o' clock... okay so her whole journey to London for lunch and the appointment took a little longer than necessary, but she doubted anyone noticed her missing.   
  
"Nymphadora Tonks!"   
  
Tonks flinched, Molly must have been talking to her mother because she sounded uncannily like her.   
  
Molly rushed at her, concern and anger (an expression only mother's seem to be able to do) written all over her face.   
  
"Where have you been, Tonks?" she said, her eyes looking over Tonks for damage. "You took a lunch at two o' clock and here it is at five and you're just getting in! I Flooed St. Mungo's and they said you had a doctor come to your parents flat and check you over, is everything all right?"   
  
Tonks cringed inwardly, while blinking in mild amusement outwardly. She should have known that Molly's motherly instinct would have set the alarm bells ringing when Tonks didn't walk through that door at the latest three-thirty.   
  
"I just thought I needed a check... up..." the color of Tonks' face faded when Dumbledore appeared in the foyer behind Molly, giving Tonks a very pointed look. He knew. Of course he knew! He's Albus Dumbledore the most all-knowing man in the world!   
  
"Molly you may finish interrogating Miss Tonks in a few minutes. I would like to have a word with her first though," he gave another look and gestured for Tonks to follow him.   
  
She caught herself before she tripped over the umbrella stand, but her nerves caused her to, instead, fall into a candle stand that had been made from a vampire's arm and set Mrs. Black into a screaming frenzy.   
  
"_Vile_-"   
  
But Dumbledore was quick and cast a strong charm that silenced the mad woman in the portrait immediately. He gave Tonks a gentle smile.   
  
A moment later they were entering the study and Dumbledore was casting an Imperturbable charm on the door.   
  
"The Weasley's have arrived already," he explained.   
  
"Yes, I was wondering why Molly was attacking and how she knew I had left at two," Tonks laughed, avoiding eye contact with Dumbledore.   
  
"She does tend to mother most of those around her, though I never say 'no' to her food," he smiled. They shared a thoughtful moment until Tonks finally voiced her question.   
  
"So, how did you know? When I didn't come back did you cast a charm telling me where I was, what I was doing, and who was with me, including the unborn and undeveloped?" she said poking fun at Dumbledore's vast abilities.   
  
"Actually I was looking over the tapestry and I happened to notice two added people," Dumbledore admitted. Tonks looked up sharply, waiting for Dumbledore to say he was joking, but when he remained pofaced she ran over to the tapestry, tripping slightly over the carpet, and looked at it.   
  
He was right. A simple black line had been connected to her name, a line coming from the name _Remus Lupin_. And coming off that line was another saying _Child_.   
  
"This is quite an impressive spell this tree has on it," Dumbledore said conversationally. "Able to track every change and shift in a family and move accordingly."   
  
"Why are the lines black, not silver or gold or..." she trailed off.   
  
"Because you and Remus are unmarried."   
  
"Then why is he on here? Shouldn't he only be added if I married him?"   
  
"You are a Black heir, and when an ancestor on this tree has a child, the father or mother is added automatically because the child is a Black ancestor as well."   
  
"Oh." Why didn't she think of that?   
  
"Now, I believe we need to discuss the course of action you plan on taking now that you are with child," Dumbledore said seriously.   
  
"Action for what? Nothing's going to change," Tonks said, but then remembered what Healer Abberd had told her. "Well, nothing except for my Metamorphmagus powers."   
  
"And your relationship with Lupin, and whether or not I can allow you to fight with the Order-"   
  
"Dumbledore you can't kick me out! I'm going to fight anyway, you won't be able to stop me!" Tonks yelled.   
  
"Miss Tonks, I fear that if you fight you will be putting yourself and the child in danger-"   
  
"So? Don't you think I've thought about that? That's why I consulted a Healer. He said I could fight until the ninth month!"   
  
Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow in disbelief.   
  
"Well... he said I had to start cutting back, but that I could still fight..." Tonks admitted.   
  
"Yes, well, while I am in no position to tell you what you can and can't do in your job as an Auror, I can tell you what to do in your job in the Order," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand to stop Tonks from speaking up again. "So first off I'm going to order you to not use your Metamorphmagus abilities."   
  
"Yes, I know, I'm not going to use them anymore until after the baby," Tonks rolled her eyes and flopped down on to a couch sending a cloud of dust up. She sneezed. Dumbledore remained standing, looking at the young woman quizzically.   
  
"You're fine with losing your powers?"   
  
"No!" Tonks gasped. "I hate it... but... well, I don't want to hurt the child."   
  
"That's a very adult stance," Dumbledore noted. Tonks snorted.   
  
"I'm twenty-three and having a baby... I imagine I'm going to have to grow up now," she muttered morosely. Dumbledore sat next to her.   
  
"Yes, and no," he said. "You will have to grow up into a mother figure for this child, but you don't have to really grow up. I never did."   
  
Tonks smiled.   
  
"But it's like... a child... raising a child," she looked incredulous. "I have a life inside of me, a life I'm..." she trailed off in thoughtful wonderment.   
  
"My dear, you are holding the world's oldest and most raw magic inside of you," Dumbledore said very seriously. "The forming of life was the first magic ever known, and it is a gift bestowed to you. And I worry not that you will be a bad mother. My dear, though I'm sure you would have held it off for another couple of years, I would have not asked it for any other person."   
  
"Except, Molly," Tonks piped up. Dumbledore thought for a moment then nodded in agreement.   
  
"Yes, except Molly-"   
  
"But she's had her fun."   
  
"I would hope she's-"   
  
"Is this why witches are often more powerful?"   
  
"Not neces-"   
  
"Because, we hold the best magic ever in our hand... er... wombs?"   
  
Dumbledore just smiled at Tonks.   
  
"If that's what you would like to think," he finally said. "But you should also be thinking of something else..."   
  
Tonks blinked at Dumbledore, confused.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You need to think about what you are to tell the rest of the Order-"   
  
"Shit."   
  
"-and Remus."   
  
"Double shit."   
  
Dumbledore smiled inwardly, Tonks and Moody were the only two wizards, ever, to have the guts to swear in front of him.   
  
"I would advise telling Remus first, then the Order, and then your boss at the Ministry," Dumbledore said vaguely as to not put too much pressure on Tonks, while pulling out a tin of chocolate. "I smell that dinner is almost complete, would you like me to send Remus up so you can tell him before dinner, allowing you to tell the rest of the Order then?"   
  
Tonks only stared at Dumbledore's omniscient attitude.   
  
"Very good!" he smiled warmly, and left the room.   
  
Tonks put her head in her hands, and while waiting for Remus, allowed her mind to drift back to the event that took place ten days ago to put her in such a position...   
  
_"Remus?" Tonks knocked gently on his door. "Remus, I brought you some food since you weren't at dinner..." The door drifted open as she leaned on it slightly.   
  
Her heart broke as she saw Remus sitting at a chair in front of the window, with only the light of the quarter moon shining on his face with tears drifting down it.   
  
"Oh, Remus," Tonks nearly moaned, quickly setting down the tray on a small table (which incidently caused the glass of pumpkin juice to tip over, on to a fork which went sailing across the room, and soil the rest of the food). She hurried over to him, pausing only to untangle her foot from the bed cover on the floor.   
  
Tonks knelt in front of Remus and tried to catch his gaze.   
  
"Oh... Remus, are you all right?" she asked, foolishly catching her statement too late. "Oh, that was stupid, I'm sorry. Of course you're not okay, I mean with Sirius- oh, shit, I'm sorry. Shutting up now."   
  
Remus slowly turned his head and looked at her, pain etched in his eyes making Tonks' heart break.   
  
"I'm the last one," his tear-filled voice finally spoke. "You know that?"   
  
Tonks nodded.   
  
"Everything was falling back into place!" he exclaimed, standing up.   
  
"But things aren't supposed to go back to the way they were. They never fit," Tonks said gently. He walked over to the bed and sat down, his head in his hands.   
  
"Why am I always the one left behind?" he finally asked. Tonks didn't know what to say, so instead she walked over and sat next to him, her hand rubbing his back soothingly. "But he's not coming back this time. I'm alone."   
  
"You're not. Don't ever think that... don't say it, either," Tonks added as an after thought. Remus laughed slightly, catching her joke.   
  
"You're right," he said more to himself, and patting Tonks on the knee as to almost to reassure himself that she was there. "I have Harry, the rest of the Order... it just hurts not having him here anymore."   
  
"And it's going to hurt. But that's good," Tonks said earnestly, ducking her head to catch his gaze and bringing it back up with her, "it means you can still feel things..."   
  
Her breath hitched. Remus was looking at her with such an intensity, one that she had never felt before. She racked her brain to think when the next full moon was... it didn't start until the 29th, there was no extraneous reason for him looking at her like this.   
  
"Remus-" his lips cut her off.   
  
Remus was kissing her! Remus Lupin... was kissing her! And what a kiss! She couldn't help but respond, kissing him back harder and more earnestly, wrapping her arms around him and raking her fingers through his long greying-brown hair.   
  
He slowly broke away and she looked at him curiously. What had just happened-   
  
No more time to think, Remus was back at kissing her with much more ferver then before. He pulled his hands away and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began tugging up at it. She understood what he meant and raised her arms in the air where they broke their kisses to get it off.   
  
The shirt was just the first article of clothing to come off, and soon there was nothing, just sweat, skin and passion.   
  
The stale air was made alive again, electric, thick with heat and love. Emotion fell heavily everywhere, lonliness, need, want, survival... raw emotion.   
  
It seemed like it had just begun when it ended. Both of them were breathing heavily, quiet, letting what they just had done sink in... and then shock joined it.   
  
"Nymphadora..."   
  
"Oh, God..."   
  
"I'm so sorry..."   
  
"Remus, I really shouldn't have..."   
  
"...just there..."   
  
"...took advantage..."   
  
"You should go."   
  
"I should go."   
  
And she put her clothes on, and left..._   
  
They had not spoken since. Either it was the awkwardness both feared facing, or it was just because they were too busy. But tonight would be the first night they would be speaking since...   
  
"Dumbledore said you had something to tell me?" Remus poked his head in. Tonks jerked her head up and smiled slightly nervous.   
  
"Um... yeah... come sit down," she patted the spot next to her on the couch causing puffs of dust to fly up.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Remus asked, concerned, as he sat next to her.   
  
"Yes... and no," Tonks admitted.   
  
"This is about that night, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes it-"   
  
"And, I would just like to really apologize to you, Tonks. It was unprofessional, and... well, I'm a lot older than you and I don't think-"   
  
"Remus, shut up."   
  
His mouth snapped shut.   
  
"This is about that night, but I don't think apologies are going to stop what the consequences are."   
  
"What do you-"   
  
Quick and direct, like pulling off a band-aid was always the way to go...   
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes**: Thank you so much for all the review's. I never expected to get this many! It makes me so happy. And because I'm happy, I decided to post another chapter so you can be happy. But please don't stop reviewing just because you're happy. And sorry about the cliffhangers... but you'll just have to get used to them. *wink*   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
"Breathe, Remus."   
  
"Oh, yeah," Remus said followed by a large gasping breath. He continued staring at her... Tonks shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"   
  
"No."   
  
Tonks laughed. "You just did."   
  
"I meant that I'm not going to say anything... except for that. And that."   
  
"Well, we need to talk about it," Tonks coerced.   
  
"Yes... we do," Remus just stared straight ahead, his face slack and expressionless.   
  
"Um... I don't know what we need to talk about," Tonks admitted, giving a guilty smile. Remus did not respond, only a slight automatic nod of the head. There was a longer moment of silence.   
  
"Shall we go to dinner then?" Tonks finally said, clapping her hands together and standing up. Remus made no movement to leave. "Molly made Chinese... randomly." Still no sign of life. Tonks sighed and flopped down on to the couch again. "Don't be like this, please, Remus."   
  
Pause.   
  
"You're what?!" Remus finally burst out. Tonks jumped slightly at the sudden exclamation and glanced over her shoulder to see if he was talking to someone else.   
  
"I'm pregnant," she said.   
  
"Mine?"   
  
"Yes," she nodded slowly.   
  
"How?"   
  
She gave him an "Are you serious?" look.   
  
"What do you mean 'How'?"   
  
"How did this happen, Nymphadora?"   
  
"Don't call my Nymphadora," she responded automatically. "How did it happen? We had sex, Remus."   
  
"Yes, I know, but... how did this happen?"   
  
"Because you're a man and I'm a woman. I thought you were a professor once."   
  
"I taught Defence Against the Dark Arts."   
  
"But that means you... oh never mind," she sighed. "Look, I'm aware that I took you by surprise, but we need to start working out what we're going to do-"   
  
"We're keeping the child," Remus responded as if this were the most logical thing to do.   
  
"Yes, but... _we_?"   
  
"Oh," he paused thoughtfully. "Well then, we'll need to get married."   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I'm not marrying you out of wedlock, Remus."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because..." she took a deep breath, fearing it would hurt him, it was hurting her. "Because I don't love you."   
  
Remus jerked back as if he had been slapped.   
  
"But then what about that night?" he asked.   
  
"That was just passion... and confusion..." she said for lack of better words. They remained silent again, Tonks allowing Remus to think everything over.   
  
"So, you don't... love me?" he finally asked, his eyes holding a broken emotion.   
  
"I don't love you in the way a wife should love a husband, Remus. I love you like a friend," she put her hand over his.   
  
"But what if I said that I loved you?"   
  
"I would say that you couldn't."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because... you haven't expressed it... not too mention I don't think you actually know me well enough to love that way. I would say that you love me like a friend... and found me very attractive," she winked. Remus let a sad smile flit across his face for a moment.   
  
"No lying there," he paused, gazing at her. "Is this your natural hair color?" He picked up a lock of her hair and let it fall back into place.   
  
"Yeah," Tonks said sadly. "And you'll have to be seeing it a lot for the next nine months. I'm not allowed to use my powers while pregnant."   
  
"Sorry," Remus said. "How did you know?"   
  
"Know what?"   
  
"That you were pregnant."   
  
"I don't know..." Tonks said, thinking. "I just felt... different. That something wasn't right, you know? Something else was there so I had a Healer visit me and check me out and... he just confirmed what I thought."   
  
"Oh, Tonks, I'm so sorry. You're too young to have such a burden-"   
  
"Remus, shut up. It's over and done with now, there's nothing you can do to stop what's going to happen. We just need to worry about what's going to happen later, after the baby."   
  
"Yeah. Who else knows?"   
  
"Well, Dumbledore knows, and after tonight the rest of the Order, he wants me to tell them at dinner," she gave a dry laugh. "And, well I have to tell my boss because the loss of my powers are going to effect what I can do for work."   
  
"How did Dumbledore know?"   
  
"You're on the Black family tree now," Tonks told him, gesturing towards the tapestry on the wall. Remus got up and examined it carefully.   
  
"You know, despite the seriousness of the situation... that is pretty cool," he laughed slightly. Tonks joined in, though the laughter was awkward and uncomfortable.   
  
"I think we should go down to dinner now, I need to tell as many members now," Tonks said, getting up. She walked out of the room followed close behind by Remus.   
  


***

  
  
Dinner was uncomfortable for both Tonks and Remus, nervous about when she was going to tell the others at the table, which included Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mundungus, Mad-Eye, all of the Weasley's, minus Charlie, and Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Excuse me," Tonks finally said when Percy finally put down his utensils, "I have an announcement-"   
  
"_We_ have an announcement, to make," Remus corrected her and gave her a comforting smile. He was already taking the first step in telling her that they were in this together and for the long haul.   
  
"Well, you see..." It was a lot easier to tell one person than fifteen people all at once. "Remus and I... are going to have a baby."   
  
Silence. Pure silence. For once Mad-Eye's mad eye wasn't rolling around and looking at other things, it was actually stopped, dead on what it had been looking at before Tonks had made this startling announcement. Still no one said anything. Usually, when someone announces they are having a baby there are expressions of joy all around. Not for Tonks.   
  
"I knew it, knew we shouldn't have let her into the Order," Moody finally barked.   
  
"What?" Tonks exclaimed.   
  
"You, you're too young-"   
  
"No, Mad-Eye you're not starting on this again-"   
  
"I knew you couldn't handle this type of pressure. Now look what you've done to Lupin-"   
  
"I think that's enough, Alastor," Remus finally stepped in. "It's as much my fault as it is hers."   
  
"Still, we're in a war! It's no time for children!" Moody glared. Tonks was shocked, she always got along so well with Moody, mind you they bickered, but never cruel. And now he was determined to throw her out. And then she realized. It was because sex and love were weaknesses. Moody had liked her because she was strong, and now he knew she had weaknesses...   
  
"...nothing we can do now," she heard Molly finish. She had missed a part of the conversation. She looked towards Molly to see her leaving her chair, moments later she was lifted out of her seat and held frighteningly close to Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Oh, Tonks, dear, I will help you all the way. You don't have to worry anymore, just be happy. A baby is such a wonderful gift!" She squeezed Tonks even closer to her bussom.   
  
"Mawy," Tonks' muffled voice said. "I cahn't phreathe!"   
  
Molly released her, "Sorry dear."   
  
"There's still more," Remus spoke up, bringing back the original topic.   
  
"You're having twins?" Fred smiled.   
  
"No."   
  
"Because if you were you could name them Fred and George," George gave an identical grin. Remus just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak again but Hermione interrupted.   
  
"I don't mean to be rude, Remus, but I never even knew you and Tonks were in a relationship," she said. The others at the table nodded, having thought the same thing. Tonks' gaze quickly fell to the floor, while Remus gave a large sigh.   
  
"I'm... I'm afraid we weren't," Remus said, voice heavy with guilt.   
  
Hermione's mouth made an "O" of surprise, which matched many of the other faces at the table. Even Fred and George looked shocked, not even allowing a "Whoop!" of support.   
  
"So what do you plan on doing?" Molly asked tersely, her previous joy and support vanishing realizing that this baby wasn't even part of a loving relationship.   
  
"We don't know quite yet, but I know I will be there for her and the child, I will not leave," Remus said strongly.   
  
"But we plan on being there for each other and... well, whatever happens, happens, and we're prepared to face it together," Tonks said. "The first problem we're... well, I'm facing already is what I will be able to do for the Order now-"   
  
"And the MLE," Kingsley added, staring at Tonks coldly.   
  
"I will be telling Amelia tomorrow," Tonks explained sadly.   
  
"A bit high up, isn't she?" Kinglsey raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be talking to-"   
  
"For pregnancies and other accidents or holidays that require a long leave of absence you talk to Mrs. Bones," Tonks explained. "At least that's what Dawlish said when he was being treated for the Dragon Pox he contracted."   
  
Kingsley nodded.   
  
"Well, when I talked to the Healer today, he said that I shouldn't use my powers anymore," Tonks continued. "Especially in the first few months of pregnancy, because it may affect how the baby develops."   
  
"And I highly agree," Molly voiced. "And you shouldn't be fighting at all either."   
  
"The Healer said I could be fighting.. up... until..." Tonks trailed off at Dumbledores genteel glare. "Well, apparently it doesn't matter what the Healer says, Dumbledore has told me I am not to fight anymore once I reach the fifth month."   
  
"And Amelia will most likely be saying the same thing," Dumbledore said. "But, Tonks will still be doing all she can to help. I'm actually quite grateful this happened after the Ministry joined our fight, if it had to happen at all."   
  
There was more silence. Tonks was beginning to get sick of it. She itched to change her nose or hair just to mix things up.   
  
"No," Remus said, obviously sensing what Tonks was thinking about doing.   
  
"No what?" she asked innocently.   
  
"No morphing."   
  
"I hate you," she pouted into her seat.   
  
"You're going to have to act like an adult now, Nymphadora," Moody said from across the table, having watched the exchange.   
  
"I know, Mad-Eye," Tonks said sadly. The light conversation that had started died as everyone looked between Tonks and Moody.   
  
"Molly," Dumbledore clapped happily, "could we have some of your wonderful fudge now?"   
  
Shaken from one of those "happy, near grandma" reveries, Mrs. Weasley quickly bustled into the kitchen. It seemed that was the cue to allow people to talk again, though people only cast furitive looks at Tonks and Remus rather than speaking with them.   
  
"I thought that went all right," Remus offered. Tonks snorted. "Don't worry... it's a bit of a shock for them, but they'll warm up to it, don't worry."   
  
"I guess you're right," Tonks said. Remus glanced at Tonks's semi-empty plate.   
  
"Did you eat enough? Are you not hungry? You need to eat," he suddenly hounded.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just not hungry," Tonks said, taken aback.   
  
"Well, remember, you're eating for two now," Remus said, gently patting her back. And having heard that Molly Weasley put two large pieces of fudge on Tonks's plate.   
  


***

  
  
Tonks woke up early the next morning so she could quickly get ready for work and apparate out without being seen by anyone. Donning her navy work robes she hurried downstairs, prepared to grab a quick bit of toast and a glass of milk, but instead was accosted by a plate full of sausage, bacon, eggs, and toast with some rather large pancakes on the side.   
  
"Molly, what is this?" she said, staring at it.   
  
"Like Remus said last night dear, you're eating for two. It's time to get some meat on those bones," Mrs. Weasley said, hustling Tonks into a chair and setting the overloaded plate in front of the girl.   
  
"Molly, I'm really very grateful, but I can't eat all this-"   
  
"Of course you can. Now, eat up," she smiled and waited patiently as Tonks took a wary bite of the sausage.   
  
"Yum, Molly, now if you don't mind I really need to get to work now," Tonks said starting to get up. Molly shoved her back down in the chair.   
  
"Nonsense, you barely touched it. Eat," she glared with her smile still plastered on, it fell, though, when Tonks just continued staring at her, not the plate. "Don't make me force feed you."   
  
Tonks made to laugh, but stopped when she realized that Mrs. Weasley wasn't kidding. She quickly began shoveling food down her throat while casting frightened looks at the determined red-headed woman standing next to her with hands placed forcefully on her hips.   
  
She was glad she woke early, because by the time she escaped Food-Demon Weasley, she would barely have time to apparate to the designated apparation point for the MLE and then get to the department itself.   
  
"Morning Tonks," Kingsley Shacklebolt grinned as Tonks came flying through the door, sliding on the linoleum, and crashing into a garbage can.   
  
"Wotcher, King," Tonks said, magicking up the trash. "Talking to me now?"   
  
"I was talking to you, just not very friendly, like," Kingsley laughed. "I gave it a thought and I'm all right with it."   
  
"You are?" Tonks asked, unsure.   
  
"Yes, I am. And I can even say it couldn't have happened to two people who deserved it more. Something was bound to happen sooner than later," he threw out casually, walking along the lines of cubicles, back to his own.   
  
"Wait, what?" Tonks yelled, running to catch up with him.   
  
"Well, Lupin was bound to make his move sooner or later, just... a rather un-Lupin-like move he ended up making," he stopped in thought, causing Tonks to bump into him.   
  
"What are you talking about, King?"   
  
"Lupin is mad about you! I think he fell for you the minute he saw you trip in the door."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Don't tell me you never noticed the way he looks at you!" Kingsley laughed.   
  
"I don't really pay attention to the way people look at me," Tonks admonished.   
  
"Well, if you did you would know that not only Lupin looks-"   
  
"Stop! No! I don't want to know!" Tonks said throwing her arms into the air and walking quickly towards her cubicle, Kingsley laughing at her openly.   
  
She had barely sat down at her desk when Francis Barnaby approached her and gave her a file.   
  
"Tonks we need you to head out to Apparate up to Chester and take care of an incident involving Aberforth Dumbledore and... well, it gives it all in the file here, get there right away," he said, starting to walk away.   
  
"Wait, Barnaby, can you tell Bones I'd like to meet with her?" she asked, opening the file.   
  
"Yeah, sure, what's the reason?" he asked. Tonks flushed.   
  
"I... I just need to talk to her about getting time off for medical reasons," she said.   
  
"Are you okay, Tonks?" Barnaby asked, concerned.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just am going to need some time off in a few months," she said. Barnaby stared at her suspiciously but nodded and turned away. Tonks sighed in relief that he asked no further questions and opened the file to reveal the latest problem involving Dumbledore's nutter of a brother...   
  
The door to Aberforth's molding, delapidated, brown house was a bright vivid pink. Tonks continued knocking. She hated her job sometimes. She was always assigned to the eccentric old wizards and witches, Aberforth Dumbledore was one she was forced to visit regularly.   
  
With a rusty squeak the door was pulled open slightly and the grumpy face of an old man appeared behind it.   
  
"The Nymph!" he hissed excitedly, pulling the door open farther and then hustling her in.   
  
"Hello, Aberforth, I came to review with-"   
  
"Good good, would you like some tea?"   
  
"No, that's all right, I'm quite busy," she said, in a very businesslike manner, glancing at her clipboard with the updated information she attached. She remembered that he was currently employed at the Hog's Head bar in Hogsmeade. "Aberforth, why aren't you at work?"   
  
"Week off," he said, sitting at a table in the dining room and gesturing for Tonks to take the seat across from him.   
  
"Then who's running the bar?"   
  
"Dodgy Fellows," he smiled, a smile so similar to his brother's... just a little creepier.   
  
"Who?" Tonks asked, alarmed.   
  
"Mr. Fellows, quite a nice guy," he said again. Tonks relaxed.   
  
"All right, then. Let's get straight to business... The ministry has found out about your mongoose ring," she said, her gaze determined and hard.   
  
"Mongoose ring?" he said, feigning ignorance.   
  
"There are pictures and reports, Mr. Dumbledore," Tonks said, pulling out said photographs and handing them to the mad wizard. He looked at them and laughed.   
  
"So, I have been found out," he chuckled. Tonks just shook her head and paused, before she spoke again, to watch a brown mongoose bound by, wearing a deep red corsette.   
  
"Now, you were in hot water for doing something similar to goats, Aberforth, and the Ministry isn't taking action because... we have bigger fish to fry, as I'm sure you know. But this has to stop. Charms such as these," she gestured to a white mongoose in a purple corsette that had jumped on to the table holding a thimble and observing the people staring back at him, "are illegal to perform on animals. Do you understand?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Now, I'm going to need you to sign this saying that if the mongoose ring is not shut down within a week you will be held within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stronghold for the duration of six months," she said, sliding a form and a predipped quill towards him. He took the quill and made a couple of unconcerned scribbles and slid it back to her, suddenly staring at Tonks strongly.   
  
"Thank you Aberforth, hopefully I won't be seeing you again on such terms," Tonks got up, stumbling slightly as a grey mongoose clad in black garters complete with belt scurried around her feet.   
  
"Won't you have tea with me?" he glowered slightly. Tonks softened.   
  
"I would love to Aberforth, but, I must go-"   
  
"I have something to show you," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. His way of carrying a conversation confused her so that she was ten seconds behind before realizing she was following him.   
  
"Aberforth, I need to go back to work now," she said breathlessly as he stopped suddenly in front of a room and began unlocking it. "What are you showing me?"   
  
"This," he said happily flinging the door open. Tonks flinched as bright white light flooded out of the room. Her eyes quickly adjusted though and went wide in stunned shock.   
  
The room was full of unicorns. And it wasn't a room, it looked more like a large, grassy field full of flowers and a few large trees. The horned horses lazed about in the sunshine that had been placed in the sky that was in place of the ceiling, or they grazed, or frolicked. Happily content, and most likely unaware they were living in a very charmed room in the house of a very odd wizard.   
  
"Aberforth..." Tonks started warily, "did your brother do this room charm for you?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So he knows about the... the unicorns?" she stuttered.   
  
"Yes," he said and pushed her gently from behind. "Go in... play with them."   
  
"Aberforth, I really need to get back to work-"   
  
"The unicorns need you Nymph," he said, pushing her a bit harder.   
  
"No, my job needs me Ab-"   
  
"They need Nymphs! They like Nymphs!" he said, shoving her in.   
  
"I'm not a Nymph, Aberforth!" she screamed. He slammed the door and she heard the lock click. She began hammering her fist against the door. "Aberforth! You let me out! Capturing an Auror is against the law! The sentence is a year in Azkaban-"   
  
"I've been there and done that," a new and completely different voice said. Tonks jerked back suddenly as if the door had bit her.   
  
"Malfoy," she hissed. "How did you get out? When did you get out?!"   
  
"I don't think that's the greatest of your worries, my niece," he purred on the other side. "Turn around."   
  
Full of fear and nervous anticipation, Tonks slowly turned around. She screamed.   
  
The room was no longer a glorious meadow, but instead large, grey, dead flat land. And the unicorns were gone. Instead five glaring manticores stood in their place.   
  
"I do so hate devouring females," one of the manticores spoke, his hair and body a beautiful chesnut color, and his eyes a cold harsh blue.   
  
"I agree," his blond fellow spoke, his scorpion tale twitching in excitement.   
  
"Even so... we have been kept hungry for so long," the first one said again, one padded paw took a step closer to Tonks who was shivering in pure horror and had sunk to the floor.   
  
"Please, please, don't..." she sobbed, tears falling freely down her cheeks.   
  
One of the manticores, the farthest from her, began to sing softly. Tonks shuddered.   
  
"So they do sing before eating their prey," she heard Lucius comment lightly from behind the door.   
  
"Aren't you even going to fight us?" a third manticore asked her, bounding forward and leaning inches away from her face. Tonks shook her head. Two of the manticores were singing now.   
  
"Please... please..." was all she could manage out. The manticore closest to her pulled back his tail suddenly, poised to strike, and he began to croon with the two others.   
  
"Wait," the chestnut manticore said suddenly. He approached Tonks slowly, sniffing. "She is with child." He sniffed again. "She is rare."   
  
The singing trailed off as the others joined the chestnut and began sniffing. Tonks glanced at them all warily, knowing that one wrong move could have them killing her in an instant.   
  
"Change for us, Morpher," the blond one said harshly. They all stepped back, prepared to strike, but prepared to watch her change.   
  
"I-I can't," Tonks said. "I could hurt the baby."   
  
"But if you don't, _we_ will hurt the baby," the chestnut said. "You could either change and risk it, or not change and have it."   
  
Tonks gave a deep breath and decided.   
  
"All right... what would you like?" she asked, resigned. The head manticore, the chestnut, smirked.   
  
"Make your hair resemble mine," he commanded. Tonks scrunched up her face, the image of her hair looking like his stuck in her head. A twinge was felt in her scalp and she knew it was done. Cautiously opening her eyes she looked up at them. Their tails were down, but she wasn't quite out of the woods yet. Suddenly an idea came to her.   
  
"You do not eat those carrying children?" she asked. The chestnut narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded. "Well- well... I know a way you can eat without hurting me." He continued staring, allowing her to continue. "Outside the door... there is a man larger than me. He is not with child... and he has imprisoned you. You could attack him, rather than me."   
  
They shifted, contemplating the suggestion. Then, without warning, they lunged at her.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
**Ending Notes**: Aw, aren't I just a stinker? Heh. You'll get the next chapter sooner if you review! *wink* Also, thank you to those who reviewed in Chapter 1 ~ **Spikey the Neon Blowfish**, **Emmy-Chan**, **Lour**, **jordy-n-peyts mama**, **Rea**, **eye-candy 56**, **Alexis-Lee**, **maggie black** and **alex**. You guys are wonderful! 


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes**: Wow! So many reviews! Thank you guys! It makes me feel special and that I'm doing something right. Just a quick note, the chapters may slow down in their coming as I try and match it up with my posting at FictionAlley where I've submitted Chapter One. Also, around the time it's posted at FictionAlley, I'll probably be changing my penname here from **SamWitch** to **Circe**. Not yet though, but I'm just giving you a heads up. And now... I'm giving you Chapter Three!   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
She screamed as the manticores lunged at her. No, not at her! At the door! She knew that it had taken Lucius entirely by surprise when she heard a sickening thud and crunch when the manticores landed. There was vicious growling and the tearing of wood, then flesh. Tonks flinched in disgust and hurried down the stairs.   
  
"Floo powder, Floo powder," she muttered to herself as she went to the fireplace and looked around for the familiar substance. Finally she spotted some in the biggest part of a Dutch stacking doll.   
  
Throwing it in she stuck her head in the flames and cried out, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Emergency Unit!"   
  
She was so scared that she barely registered the spinning sensation she usually immensely disliked. But finally it stopped and she had a good view of fireplaces opposite, that were frighteningly full, something was happening.   
  
"Dingus!" she screamed spotting a tall, middle-aged blond man with his back to her. He jumped, sending papers flying and turned.   
  
"Tonks! What is it?" he asked.   
  
"I have a problem at Dumbledore Place in Chester-"   
  
"We all have problems right now Tonks, the massive breakout of prisoners from Azkaban has us very busy. We don't have time to deal with Aberforth's animal fetish," he groaned.   
  
"You don't understand Dingus. I was just locked in a room, that held five fully grown manticores, by Lucius Malfoy!" she screamed. "I don't know where Aberforth is, Malfoy had disguised himself. I need backup now! Get as many DRCMC people here soon as possible!"   
  
Dingus Muldew quickly scribbled all of the information Nymphadora Tonks had just screamed at him, ink flying everywhere.   
  
"Okay, Tonks, watch your back, there may be back up Death Eaters around there. I'm sending people out right away!" Muldew said, running away with his wand held high.   
  
Quickly as possible Tonks gracefully pulled her head out of the fire, pulled out her wand, spun around, and fell. Standing back up a little slower she brushed herself off and held her wand ready and alert. She mentally cursed herself when she realized she should have asked Dingus to contact Albus to inform him his brother had gone missing.   
  
But, hey! Wasn't she an Auror? She could look for him!   
  
Stealthily as possible she crept into the kitchen area, her eyes alert, body poised and ready to attack if needed. She couldn't make any identifiable noises as the eating of Lucius Malfoy upstairs was very noisy.   
  
The kitchen had a door leading into a cellar, which she was about to enter when she heard several people enter through the front door.   
  
"Tonks?" it was Kingsley.   
  
"I'm in the kitchen... don't go upstairs," she yelled, cringing upon realizing she shouldn't have done that. She heard several other people enter the house... then about a dozen more.   
  
"Blasted Anti-Apparation shields," Kingsley said, entering behind Tonks. "Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine, just a little shaken," she said, starting to open the cellar door.   
  
"I've got your back," Kingsley said, turning back to official mode.   
  
The cellar must have had a silencing charm upon it because once they entered all noise the rest of the house was making turned silent and was replaced with a shuffling squeaking noise.   
  
"What is that?" Kingsley whispered.   
  
"I think I might know," Tonks grimaced. "_Lumos_."   
  
"_Lumos_."   
  
"Oh. My. God."   
  
"Sweet Circe, I didn't know he was this bad."   
  
"I only saw three... this is just... sick."   
  
"What was he doing?"   
  
"Come on, King, let's go back upstairs and let the Controlers deal with it," Tonks said, gently pulling Kingsley with her by the elbow.   
  
"I didn't even know a mongoose had those!"   
  


***

  
  
"So, Lucius Malfoy wants you-"   
  
"Wanted. No more Malfoy, remember?" Tonks grinned at Remus and took a sip of her coffee.   
  
"Why would he want you dead?" he asked perplexed, staring into the depths of his tea.   
  
"Why do any of the Death Eaters want us dead?" she put in the open. Remus nodded.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you and the baby are all right," he said.   
  
"Jeez, I owe this kid, saved my life it did," Tonks took another sip. Remus laughed.   
  
"I believe it's going to have to owe you after it's born," he said, smiling widely at Tonks.   
  
She gave a smile back, staring into his eyes. A light blush began to creep in her cheeks, his hazel eyes were making her feel all fluttery inside. Lupin set down his tea and leaned back in his chair, his gaze never moving. Tonks' own smile widened. He was so good looking. It didn't matter that his light brown hair had grey scattered freely in it. Nor did it matter his laugh lines never left. It all gave him character.   
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, she remembered what Kingsley had told her at the office that morning. About Remus liking her.   
  
"Remus?" she asked, tearing away her gaze to look at the floor.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Well... do you... did you- What I mean to say is are you-"   
  
"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" the shrill voice of Molly Weasley interrupted Tonks, startling both her and Remus and causing a coffee mug to go flying across the room.   
  
"Molly! Don't scare me like that!" Tonks complained, cleaning up the shards of porcelain. "And I liked that coffee cup."   
  
"Well, then I'm glad I broke it!" Molly huffed, hands on hips. "You're pregnant and shouldn't be having any caffine at all!"   
  
"No caffine?" Tonks looked aghast. "But... but..."   
  
"No, buts! You almost got yourself killed today, but got out of that. Your baby might not be so lucky with caffine flowing through your blood," Molly pointed out, then hurried into the kitchen to start on dinner. Tonks and Lupin stared at the space where she had stood, mouths open in stunned confusion.   
  
"Did you understand what she said?" Tonks finally asked.   
  
"Not a word."   
  
"NYMPHADORA TONKS!"   
  
Tonks jumped again, tripping and falling back into a chair.   
  
"For the love of all that is magic and sane in this world! What now?" Tonks screamed, thinking Molly wanted something else. But out of the corner of her eye she saw that the fire was in full flame and the head of Amelia Bones lay gently among the logs. "Oh... Mrs. Bones... um, hi."   
  
"Yes, Miss Tonks, please come closer dear," the woman smiled. Tonks complied. "Now... it has been brought to my attention that you are pregnant."   
  
"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that today, but with all that happened, I, uh, well I obviously didn't have the time and didn't think you would have any either," Tonks admitted.   
  
"Well, that's all very good and well, Miss Tonks, but the Department of MLE does not allow witches with child to continue working in field-"   
  
"You're firing me?" Tonks exclaimed.   
  
"No, no, you misunderstand me. We cannot risk the lives of future witches or wizards, nor the lives of the mother, so we require them to work out of the field. Basic office work, with continued pay. At five months you are required to stop work all together- still with pay-" she added noticing Tonks beginning to open her mouth again "-and you have another three months off after birth, in which you will come back to work. We have a Care Program here if you have no one else to care for the child at home. You will stay out of field work until you are done with breast-feeding or within a year and a half. Any questions?"   
  
"Um... no... thanks, Mrs. Bones," Tonks stammered, caught off guard by all the sudden information.   
  
"Your welcome, dear, congratulations," she gave one last smile then vanished from the flames.   
  
"Well, that was... interesting," Tonks commented to Remus but still staring at the flames.   
  
"NYMPHADORA TONKS!"   
  
She jumped and spun around.   
  
"Good Merlin, WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" she bellowed, causing a hidden brassier clad mongoose to run scurrying out of the room. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted Remus clutching his sides laughing with tears streaming down his face in mirth.   
  
"I'm- I'm sorry- Tonks. I- I couldn't hel- help it!" he said between large guffaws. "I just had to see what you would do!"   
  
"I dislike you immensly," Tonks said, still glaring. Remus's laughs died down a bit, but he still giggled slightly.   
  
"Aw... how much?" he asked innocently.   
  
"Oh, about as much as where I could kill you and not cry," she said vaguely. Remus knew she was joking, but still stopped his laughter to comment seriously:   
  
"Wow. That's immense."   
  


***

  
  
"Yeah- Yeah, keep your knickers on!" Tonks yelled over the screaming Mrs. Black and the heavy gongs of the doorbell. Finally reaching the door, miraculously remaining on two feet the whole time, she jerked the door open only to come face to face with a sneering Severus Snape.   
  
"Lovely outfit, Miss Tonks, is that what you're planning on wearing to the meeting this evening?" he glared, staring at Tonks' fuzzy pink dressing gown with large cotton bunnies bounding over it. It came complete with messy bed head and matching slippers.   
  
"Of course I am Sev," she smiled sweetly. "Now, why is it that you feel the need to wake me up at the God awful hour of eight on this Saturday morning... by ringing the doorbell, nonetheless, something you know you're not supposed to do."   
  
"Aren't you perky in the morning," he smirked. "I came to deliver the final portion of Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion."   
  
"Oh! Cool! Thanks, well, I'll give it to him," she said reaching for the large sealed jar Snape was holding. Instead he held it out of her reach and walked in past her, heading straight down to the basement-dining area.   
  
"I respect you Miss Tonks, but I do not have the faith that you will manage to keep this potion within the jar," he said coldly. Tonks simply nodded, it was true. "I do trust Lupin to deal with it though, he's been taking it long enough."   
  
"Sev-"   
  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?"   
  
"Sorry," Tonks cringed. "Anyway, Severus, we're all extremely grateful about what you're doing for Remus. I know that is takes a lot of time and energy."   
  
Snape just glared hard at her, never understanding her kindness towards him.   
  
"You should have known Aberforth rarely leaves the Hog's Head," he changed the subject. Tonks sighed and took a seat across from Severus who had sat at the table.   
  
"Well, I was just doing my job and believed it when he said he had a week off-"   
  
"You trust people too much, that's going to get you killed."   
  
"It hasn't yet," she gave him a pointed glare, he had to know about the Malfoy incident by now. He didn't even avert his gaze in guilt. His face remained flat and expressionless.   
  
"So why aren't you working today? With the Azkaban breakout they need all the Aurors they can get," he finally said after a moment.   
  
"Because of what happened yesterday," Tonks covered up.   
  
"No. Most Aurors would be right back out there. Why aren't you?" That's one reason Tonks was bothered by all the teachers in the Order... they could smell a lie a mile and a half away.   
  
"Well, you might as well know now since Dumbledore plans on telling everyone who doesn't know at the meeting tonight," Tonks groaned. "I'm going to have a baby. It's department policy that pregnant Aurors do no field work."   
  
If Snape was shocked, he did not openly express he was... he did blink, but that was probably because his eyes were drying.   
  
"I never knew you were in a relationship, Miss Tonks," he commented drily.   
  
"I wasn't."   
  
"I never knew you were one to sleep around, then," he smirked.   
  
"Funny, because I always knew you were an ass," she gave a sarcastic smile. "I think you can go now Severus. I am perfectly capable of showing Lupin to his Wolfsbane Potion without your assistance. And I believe that he is fully trained in drinking it himself."   
  
Snape made no move to leave.   
  
"Get out, Snape," Tonks stood narrowing her eyes. He still did not move, so Tonks pulled out her wand, which never left her side. At this Snape did get up, glaring at the girl wielding the wand pointed straight at the point between his eyes. She followed close behind has he opened the door and stepped out.   
  
"I shall see you at the meeting this evening, Nymphadora," he said in his silky voice.   
  
"ARGH!" she screamed slamming the door. Mrs. Black, who had miraculously silenced by herself earlier, began screaming again. Tonks put back up the wards with so much force she was forced to redo some of them when they bounced back off.   
  
"Tonks?" a voice from behind her sounded. She spun around with a rare grace.   
  
"Oh, Harry, hello," she said, her face flushed.   
  
"A-are you all right?" he asked. He was so strange looking now. Handsome as ever, but in a mixture of age. His eyes reflected knowledge far beyond his years, his face was sixteen, but he spoke so softly and kindly, as if he were a shy six-year-old.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Harry. Just starting off the day to a nice slime bath," she rolled her eyes and roughly pulled the curtain over Mrs. Black ("_My ancestors and I are spinning in our gra-_").   
  
"You don't have to lie to me, Tonks, I heard what he said," Harry confessed. Tonks made to yell, but thought better of it.   
  
"Well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Snape is an annoying evil git, either," said Tonks, headed towards the kitchen. Harry followed.   
  
"Are you making breakfast?" Harry asked. Tonks glanced over her shoulder casting a perplexed look at Harry.   
  
"Yeah... I am. Well, I'm going to try," she admitted. "What will most likely happen is I'll start something, burn it, over cook it, blow it up, or dry it out and then Molly will come in, take over, and make it one of those delicious home cooked meals we all adore." Harry laughed.   
  
"Can I help? I cook lots for the Dursley's," he said. He seemed strangely eager to help Tonks.   
  
"Sure, Harry," she began pulling out pots and pans and a cauldron and spoons and flour and eggs...   
  
"What are we making?" he asked. Tonks glanced up at him from within her newly made "Food Cookin' Castle."   
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully. Harry just laughed.   
  
"Do you know how to scramble eggs?" he asked, crooking an eyebrow and helping Tonks put away the noodle strainer and pasta maker and other uneeded appliances.   
  
"Harry, you are looking at the scrambling Queen!" Tonks boasted.   
  
"Okay, so why don't you start scrambling some eggs and I'll fry up some bacon," Harry handed her a pan and eggs. Tonks smiled and eagerly began cracking the eggs and starting up the burner. Harry sighed as he watched her viciously move the eggs around, several parts falling into the flames with Tonks giving a little cackle of evilness followed by, "Die, you egg, die!"   
  
Remus drifted awake to the smell of something burning along with the shouts of Mrs. Weasley mingled with familiar laughter and Mrs. Black's scream. Throwing on his dressing gown he held his wand ready.   
  
"Quiet you contemptible yak!" he yelled at the portrait and silencing it. He skidded to a stop when he reached the doorway of the kitchen and saw a full fledged meal ready, Molly Weasley standing there stunned holding a smoking piece of toast, and Tonks smiling next to a laughing Harry.   
  
"What's going on here?" he asked.   
  
"Tonks... she... she..." Molly was too stunned to say anything.   
  
"I made breakfast!" Tonks said proudly. "With help from Harry, of course."   
  
"Why?" Remus asked.   
  
"Well, I was up because Snape woke me up, your last batch of Wolfsbane stuff is on the table by the way, and after a conversation with Snape one typically gets in quite a mood and Harry happened to be around and I decided I wanted to make breakfast and since I'm not too good at that Harry offered to help which I accepted because I thought if I'm going to be a mum I should learn how to cook to provide food for you and the baby when Molly's not around to cook for us." She did not breathe once in that continuous run-on sentence.   
  
"Wow, I'm very impressed Tonks!" Remus smiled, a playful joke on his lips.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"Did Tonks blow up the kitchen?"   
  
"Tonks blew up the kitchen? Hey! Everyone! Tonks blew up the kitchen."   
  
Several more red-heads had run into the kitchen, obviously woken the same way Remus had been woken.   
  
"I did not blow up the kitchen!"   
  
"No, she made us all breakfast."   
  
"I helped."   
  
"Well that was nice."   
  
"The eggs are kind of runny."   
  
"You will eat them."   
  
"Half the toast is burnt."   
  
"Please, children, be grateful Tonks made breakfast-"   
  
"-and left us all in one piece..."   
  
Breakfast was a happy, if not noisy, event. Everyone talking about their tentative plans for the day... most of which consisted of being secluded inside. Molly wanted to do some food shopping, while Fred and George were off to work since Saturday was often a very busy day. Arthur, Bill and Percy were headed to the Ministry, Percy to give continued assistance to the Minister, and the others to offer their services as Order members to the Aurors. The remaining children were off to do... what not. While Tonks was going to help Lupin settle into the attic for the upcoming three nights.   
  
"Thank you very much for breakfast, Tonks," Hermione said after the last dish had been cleared away and the final person had left.   
  
"Oh, you're very welcome, Hermione," Tonks smiled.   
  
"And, I'd like you to know that I will be ready and willing to help you with anything at all involving the baby," she continued.   
  
"Well, that's very kind of you Hermione, but, you're going to be very busy with school and all that. You're a smart witch and shouldn't trouble yourself over my problems."   
  
"But, a baby is a gift-"   
  
"I know it is Hermione. And while I'm very grateful you want to help... I'd rather you be there and be my friend," Tonks said. Hermione blushed.   
  
"I'm glad that you think of me as a friend," she admitted. They exchanged friendly grins and then Hermione turned off to go and make sure Ron, Harry, and Ginny hadn't done anything stupid to Buckbeak, who, along with all of Grimmauld Place, had fallen into Tonks' care.   
  
"Now, Remus, the attic," she said turning to Lupin. She stopped though when she noticed him smirking at her. "What?"   
  
"You are going to make a wonderful mother," he said. Tonks blushed.   
  
"Yes, but you'll be a better father," she said.   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Because you're a professor and have been around children. You... you're older. You're more responsible. You aren't clumsy. You aren't going to get yourself killed. You'll know what to do..." she went off, her voice becoming suddenly strained with tears. Why was she getting so emotional? Lupin seemed to be wondering the same thing.   
  
"Nymphadora, are you all right? What's wrong?" he asked, worried, pulling out a chair and pushing her into it.   
  
"I don't know!" she wailed, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just... I try and cook, I'm going to have a baby! I'm so young! Snape is so mean! The eggs are so stupid! I feel so bad for Harry! And I don't know why I'm CRYING!"   
  
The last part came in a very long wail, causing Mrs. Black to start screaming again.   
  
"AND I HATE THAT PORTRAIT!" Remus had to practically restrain Tonks in the chair to keep her from leaping out of it and attacking the portrait with a conveniently placed sledgehammer.   
  
"Shhh, shhh," he soothed, rubbing her back gently. "The hormones the baby's making are finally kicking in. It's perfectly normal. Don't worry, Nymphadora. Everything is all right."   
  
She hiccuped a few times before pulling away and looking at Remus. He had to hold back his laughter at her absolutely doleful and pathetic tear streaked face. She just looked so adorable... and vulnerable. His heart ached to just take her to her room and lay with her while the world around them drifted away. He didn't deserve something so fragile and delicate... he didn't deserve her. But then he remembered... he didn't have her.   
  
"Remus?" Tonks asked in a whisper.   
  
"Yes, Nymphadora- er, Tonks," he corrected upon seeing her glare.   
  
"Do you want to start setting up the attic? It will probably take near all day," she said.   
  
"Yes, let's start that," he said helping her up.   
  
"Did you take your Wolfsbane Potion?" she asked, right when she reached the steps..   
  
"Yes, dear," he mimicked in a nasally annoyed tone.   
  
"Hey! I had to deal with Sev the Slime to get that stuff for you," she exaggerated.   
  
"He was here?" Remus asked concerned, following her up the flights of stairs.   
  
"Yes, he was, and I took care of him just fine," she waved Remus off. They finally reached the top most floor and the end of the hall, where a long cord dangled from the ceiling. Tonks was forced to hop slightly to grab the end, but managed it and pulled it down to have a ladder type of stairs come down... along with a limp, cold body.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
**Ending Notes**: Heh... once again, a cliffhanger. I will only post more if I get enough reviews. Don't you hate it? Also, just in case you skipped the initial author notes you should go back and read those so you won't be caught off guard by my penname change and when my updates come slower.   
  
**Thank You's**: **Lour**, **Spikey the Neon Blowfish** (your Lucius wish came true, didn't it?), **snakewise**, **ChinoYaEejit**, **Alexis-Lee** (I hope most of your questions were answered. Also, Lucius Malfoy was using Polyjuice Potion, if Abus Dumbledore can't see past Polyjuice, I highly doubt Tonks can), **Emmy-Chan**, **Katie Bell, Chaser**, and **jordy-n-peyts mama** (well, Remus hasn't lost anyone yet, and I agree that he's lost enough as it is. I'm not making any promises though). 


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes**: I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter, I was really happy people liked my portrayal of Snape. I have to say, as modestly as possible, the Tonks interaction with Snape is one of my favorite scenes that I have written. And don't worry... you see more Snape in this chapter. Speaking of which, I don't think you cliffhanger haters will be too happy with the ending... heh heh. *nervously walks off to let you read*   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
"Ah!"   
  
"Holy..."   
  
Remus and Tonks jumped back to avoid having the body land on them. Neither of them could speak at first until...   
  
"I was wondering where the hell he had gone," Tonks said.   
  
"Man, Sirius would have loved this," Remus said.   
  
"Remus! I'm shocked to hear you talk like that!" Tonks laughed. She had expected him to glare at her and bend over and check to see if Kreacher was simply asleep or in a coma.   
  
"I didn't like him-"   
  
"But you treated him so nicely," Tonks acknowledged.   
  
"Because I knew I should. But he never treated me too nicely," Remus explained. Tonks nodded and kicked the body with her foot.   
  
"So, um, what do we do?" Tonks asked finally. Remus shrugged and with his own foot pushed the body over to the side of the hall.   
  
"I expect we'll have some stuff to take down from the attic... we'll take him then," he said starting up.   
  
"But... but what if he starts to smell?"   
  
"He already smelled, I don't think a couple of hours is going to do anything worse," Remus said looking back at Tonks whose gaze kept switching from him to the dead house elf.   
  
"But, what if Hermione happens on him?"   
  
"Why would she be up here?"   
  
Tonks wished Remus hadn't said that. It so happened at that moment, Hermione, in her knowledgeable ways, knew they were talking about her and decided to venture up and join in attic cleaning fun.   
  
"Hi, Tonks, I decided to- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh, my God! What happened? Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" she screamed. Tonks ran over and slapped her hand over Hermione's mouth.   
  
"Shhh, it's okay 'Mione, Kreacher was old, it was his time-"   
  
"Hermione, what's going on- whoa! Dead house elf!" Harry exclaimed running up the stairs, Ron and Ginny close behind him, all of them with their wands out.   
  
"Wicked! Did Tonks finally kill him?" Ron asked.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me! I would have loved to watch!" Ginny complained.   
  
"Stop!" Tonks silenced them. "Kreacher died of... natural causes. And I'm glad you came up here, you can do me a favor by Flooing Professor Snape and asking them what to do with a dead house elf, seeing as I have never dealt with one."   
  
"Yeah, just make the job more disgusting than it is..." Ron mumbled, starting to kick Kreacher's body in the direction of the stairs.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "Even in death we should respect him!"   
  
"Fine then, you carry him," he stepped back allowing Hermione to gingerly pick up the elf body. Ron playfully rolled his eyes at Harry and Ginny as they went down stairs.   
  
"Now, on to the attic," Tonks said venturing up the stairs to where Lupin had disappeared.   
  
"Have you ever been up here?" Remus asked when Tonks came in.   
  
"Yes. Sirius and I..." she trailed off.   
  
"No, go ahead. It's better to talk about it than keeping it in," Remus said. "We know what happens when it's kept in too long." Cue tension here.   
  
"Well, I haven't been up here since he died," Tonks cleared her throat. "But, if he was bored and I happened to be over, we would venture up here and have a look around."   
  
"Ever find anything cool?" Remus asked, closing a box full of old clothes he had opened. Tonks started on another box.   
  
"Well, we found loads of pictures that Kreacher ended up running off with. But we stopped when we found several boxes of torture equipment," she shuddered. The box she opened had moldy linens so she pushed it to the side, ready to discard.   
  
"Interesting pictures?"   
  
"Not really... just creepy relatives. One of my mum and her sisters which kind of weirded me out," Tonks said, deciding to go further into the attic.   
  
"Was it like this one?" Remus had apparently found another box of pictures that Kreacher hadn't seen yet, he was holding one of them. Tonks walked over and took it from his hands.   
  
It was a rare picture of all three sisters, quite young, standing and smiling with one another. It was taken at an outdoor picnic of some sort. Bellatrix looked as if she was twelve or thirteen, she was standing closely next to Tonks's own mother Andromeda, who was looking lovingly up at her older sister. She could have been ten or eleven, ready to enter Hogwarts. Both had the dark Black hair, thick and long. Despite the heavy-lidded eyes Bellatrix had even then, you could still see the dark twinkling eyes that matched Andromeda's. A small scoot away was the sister that looked nothing like the other two. She had pale shining eyes and hair so blonde it was almost white. Narcissa. She was smiling at the other two and was holding an apple. She couldn't have been older than three.   
  
"Auntie Narcissa was always so different," Tonks frowned.   
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked stepping up and looking at the picture over Tonks' shoulder.   
  
"Well physically, just look at her..." she pointed out. "And then there's that age difference... Mum liked to joke that Narcissa was an affair child. Then she stopped joking."   
  
"Were you ever close to your aunts?" Remus asked off-handed going back to glancing at the other photos.   
  
"Before I got into Hogwarts, I was, actually," Tonks admitted. Remus jerked his head up. He knew that Sirius had avoided his cousins, minus Andromeda, like the plague, and he had figured Tonks did the same thing.   
  
"You were?"   
  
"Yeah," Tonks smiled slightly. "They thought that I may be in Slytherin and that they could warm me up for it. Mind you, my mum had an idea what they were up too and had brought me up well enough to treat everything they told me very cautiously. Sure enough, when I got to Hogwarts and didn't end up in Slytherin they cut off all communications."   
  
"Did it hurt you?" Remus asked.   
  
"Not at all!" Tonks laughed. "I was happy, the older I became, the scarier and more determined they seemed to get."   
  
She tossed the picture back into the box, nearly hitting Remus' hand. He sealed it and pushed it towards the other discarded boxes.   
  
"So, do you have an idea where you might want to be in the attic?" she asked, looking around. A dull flash of light caught her attention. It came from a dusty mirror.   
  
"A place cleared out where I don't have a chance of breaking anything. Like that mirror," he pointed, spotting what Tonks was looking at.   
  
She hurried over to the beautiful object, stumbling and knocking over a few precariously towering boxes. Taking the sheet off a covered couch next to it she quickly removed the dust from the surface. It was glass... but it wasn't. When she had wiped it off with the sheet it felt hard and smooth, but with the dust all gone she noticed it seemed to be moving like water, her reflection moving like waves in a lake.   
  
"What does it do?" Remus asked stepping behind her. Tonks shrugged and reached out to touch it. Remus caught her hand. "Wait, we don't know what it does. Let me..."   
  
Gingerly, with his wand, Remus poked the mirror. It was hard... the wand made no effect in the movement of the water-like substance. Tonks then took her hand and tapped it lightly, the only thing it did was make the water ripple. It felt like a cool liquid, but when she pulled her hand away it was dry. Remus tried with his hand, it was hard and smooth again like glass.   
  
"It must work only for you... since you're a Black?" he suggested. He began scanning the rim of the mirror for any inscription. Tonks put her hand in the substance again and held it longer.   
  
"Hmmm," she murmered thoughtfully as the water began to move. Suddenly the water began to churn harder and the image of Tonks was replaced with a scene seemingly out of a movie.   
  
...A park, summer, a dark haired woman that had been seen in a picture earlier, but many years younger, was holding the hand of a small girl who looked a lot like her. The little girl was skipping happily, chattering on like a bird while her mother smiled and nodded, beaming at her daughter. A small, older woman passed by them, walking her toy poodle.   
  
"Poodle!" the little girl screamed, pointing at the dog then jumping down into a sort of squat position. She stared at it before scrunching her face up. Then suddenly, to the surprise of her mother and the woman, who had turned to smile at the adorable little girl squealing with delight at her dog, the girl's hair had turned the same color, texture, and shape as the white, fluffy dog's.   
  
"Oh good heavens!" the elderly woman gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in shock.   
  
"Nymphadora!" the mother screeched, jerking her daughter up. The mother suddenly pulled a stick, better known as her wand, out of her purse and pointed it at the lady. "_Obliviate_."   
  
"Nymphadora turn your hair back right now," she said. The girl obliged. The lady with the dog looked at them with a glazed expression, smiled fondly at the little girl, then turned and headed back in the direction she came from, not understanding why her dog kept staring at the little girl...   
  
"What was that?" Remus asked, having seen the whole thing.   
  
"That was when I learned not to transform in public," Tonks said, stunned at the outsider prospective on a cherished childhood memory.   
  
"Well, there's an inscription here at the bottom," he pointed.   
  
"What's it say?" Tonks said, kneeling down for a closer look.   
  
"_Eru tureht foeg del wonkeht thiw tsapehtt neserpi_," Remus read. "The inscription on mirrors, magical ones, usually always read backwards." He frowned as he began reading the inscription backwards.   
  
"I present the past with the knowledge of the future," Tonks said. He glanced up at her.   
  
"How did you know that?"   
  
"I remember my mother telling me about a mirror her aunt owned that could show your past, present and future," she explained. "She said she found it and told me what the bottom said but had never worked it out what it meant. I've had some time to think about it."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"That's why it doesn't work for you though, because it's a Black family mirror."   
  
"Well, good, I don't want to see what it has to show me," he turned his back, heading towards more boxes. Understanding he didn't want to be bothered about it, Tonks shrugged her shoulders and began searching for more interesting items, her mind continued wandering to the mirror though. Wondering exactly how it worked.   
  
"Ah ha!" she heard Remus laugh.   
  
"What?" she called back to him.   
  
"Look at this," he hurried over, holding a very old and yellowed magazine. It was a very ancient copy of _Witch Weekly_.   
  
"Oh, this is hysterical," she said flipping through it. "'Escaping the gallows: Five easy to use spells for escaping witch hunters.' Hmmm, maybe I should read this."   
  
"Look at this one... 'The _Busty Boustier_, now in three sizes and complete with the latest of chest enhancement attachments!'" Remus fell on the floor laughing. Tonks landed next to him, giggling too hard to continue holding herself up.   
  
Remus rolled to his side, still chuckling, to look at Tonks. He stopped, hypnotized. Her arms were over her head, her eyes shut, and mouth open in laughter. She was flushed with glee, and seemed near perfect in the little rays of sunlight that managed in through the grimey windows of the attic.   
  
Maybe it was because of the full moon that was to be rising the next night, or just because he couldn't avoid the way he felt in his heart, but Remus found himself unable to stop what he did next.   
  
Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on Tonks' still giggling mouth. She stopped laughing and he pulled back. Her eyes were wide open in shock and her breath was shallow and light. He just stared back at her, until, he realized what he did was wrong and began standing up. But her hand flung out and grabbed his collar, pulling him back over her, kissing him fiercely.   
  
He pulled away again minutes later, smiling at her while she smiled back.   
  
Tonks was feeling very strange indeed. Could it be the hormones from the baby? Could it be the part of Remus inside of her was affected by the full moon and therefore she was also affected? But whatever it was it was making her want Remus bad.   
  
"Tonks?" Remus stopped smiling and was looking at Tonks rather fearfully. She had a feral, wild look in her eyes to him, Tonks resembled a predator after the prey. Oh, but he wasn't a werewolf ready for the full moon for nothing. She pounced at him like a cat, but he was ready. He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her on to the uncovered couch.   
  
His kisses were hard. He bit, nipped, and licked her neck. Tonks was loving every moment of it, but she was sick of being on the bottom...   
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Buckbeack all looked up at the ceiling, startled, when a large thump followed by a loud moan came from the attic above them.   
  


***

  
  
Despite one minor set back that morning, Remus and Tonks managed to clear away a good spot for Remus to spend the next three days comfortably and safely.   
  
"Well, this looks very nice," Molly commented, peering into the attic, her head only visible. "I've just come up to tell you lunch is ready."   
  
"Thanks, Molly, we'll be down in just a minute," Remus said, stacking up the last box.   
  
"You know one good thing about being pregnant so far," Tonks said from behind another stack.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"We can do... anything... and not have to worry about getting me pregnant again!" she grinned. Remus glared. "Hey, I'm on the lookout for the bright side Mr. Gloomy-Gus."   
  
"Come on, let's get washed up for lunch."   
  


***

  
  
It was nearly an hour before the meeting was to start and Tonks was already on edge. Dumbledore had told her he was going to start the meeting off with announcing Tonks' pregnancy, and then move on to the true topic at hand... the Death Eater break out.   
  
"Dumbledore," Tonks greeted him at the door. She looked next to him, standing there, looking quite sloppy, was a drunk house elf. "And... why is there a house elf?"   
  
"Well, Tonks," Dumbledore started, walking in and helping her re-seal the wards. "Severus informed me of the loss of your current house elf-"   
  
"Yes, it was quite tragic," Tonks commented drily.   
  
"And I thought that you would appreciate a new house elf, especially in the next few months," he winked.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, this is actually a special house elf. I believe she needs to feel wanted again. Do you keep butterbeer in the house?" he asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You'll want to keep it locked," he headed towards the basement. Tonks followed after, very confused. "Now, this was the cupboard Kreacher slept in?"   
  
"Yes, but Pr-"   
  
He interrupted her with a flick of his wand and the objects with in the cupboard quickly vanished and it was sparkling clean, with a small bed and nightstand.   
  
"Winky," he said to the small elf that had followed him. "This is to be your new home, this is where you will be sleeping. And this woman here is going to be one of your new masters. She will be the one who will tell you who else is a master."   
  
"Master Dumbledore is... is leaving Winky?" she looked up at him blearily.   
  
"No, I will still be around. But I am putting you in the charge of a woman who is really going to need you," he explained, turning her to see Tonks who was smiling uncomfortably.   
  
"Hello... Winky, I'm Nymphadora Tonks. You can call me Tonks."   
  
"You is not a Crouch!" the little elf squealed.   
  
"No, Winky, I come from the Black family-"   
  
"Black family is bad wizards!" Winky accused, pointing a finger at Tonks.   
  
"Yes, but I'm a good one, you won't have to do anything for the bad ones," Tonks explained. It seemed too much for the little drunk elf who blinked a few times before falling down, unconscious. Tonks looked up at Dumbledore. "And she's supposed to take care of _me_?"   
  
"She'll come around. Like I said she just needs to feel needed again," Dumbledore explained, magicking the little elf into the small cupboard. "She is very sweet so you shouldn't feel the need to treat her as you did Kreacher."   
  
"Hey! I just treated him as he treated me!" Tonks defended herself.   
  
"Even so..." Dumbledore sighed.   
  
"Yes, I understand," Tonks nodded.   
  
"Now, is there any of Molly's fudge left?"   
  


***

  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore called the meeting to order. Immediately the noise in the Hall of Grimmauld Place died down. "Thank you. Before we get straight to business about the Death Eater break out, there is one minor event we must address.   
  
"Some of you already know this, but for those of you who don't, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin will be expecting a child in April of next year," he smiled.   
  
An immediate rush of murmering voices picked up, heads turning rapidly to look at Tonks who was unfortunately right next to Remus at the moment. Snape of course had a large, excited sneer plastered on his face.   
  
"One problem we're already encountering with this is that Miss Tonks will be unable to use her Metamorphmagi abilities as of now. It may change later. She is also not allowed to work out in the field as an Auror," Dumbledore said. "I, on the other hand, am permitting her to work out in the field as a member of the Order.   
  
"Now, while some of you are probably feeling anger, dissapointment, and other similar emotions towards Miss Tonks, I ask you not. Already her pregnancy has allowed her to get out of a dire situation, as most of you have heard, and bring down one of the most prominent Death Eaters. So I ask you to congratulate her, rather than scorn her. Along with Professor Lupin. This is a joy, a new life, amongst a time of death. We should smile and give all we can to help."   
  
Those in the Hall nodded in support. Hestia Jones who had been frowning slightly at first turned to Tonks and gave her a pat on the hand.   
  
"I have a daughter at Hogwarts dear, I've been through the experience, I'll be glad to help you," she smiled.   
  
"Thank you Hestia," Tonks smiled back.   
  
"Now, on to the topic at hand..."   
  
Dumbledore went on to explain the events leading up to the Death Eater escape from Azkaban. Voldemort knew that Friday was the day Fudge was officially withdrawing the Dementors from Azkaban, but he already had them in his control. The minute the dozen Ministry members sent to replace the Dementors as guards arrived... the attack began. The prisoners broke into the guarded wand room, where all of the wands of those prisoners were stored. And then they came back to England... angrier than ever.   
  
"It appears they are most focused on those who imprisoned them in the first place, especially those in the Chamber of Death at the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore finished. "We will not be attacking them until we hear of their plans, we can't risk any of our losses. We will be on the defensive.   
  
"I suggest you all take care of yourself and be on guard. While on duty never be alone, always be in at least a pair, I would advise more. Order members are no longer required to guard Diagon Alley-"   
  
Voices raised in curious anger and outrage.   
  
"Quiet, quiet, I understand you're upset. The Ministry has placed dozens of Aurors about in Diagon Alley, that allows us to have more Order members available," Dumbledore calmed them down. "We also have several shop owners placed on the lookout in Diagon Alley. Two of which are here tonight to be inducted into Order of the Phoenix."   
  
Tonks looked around, seeing if she could spot some unfamiliar faces. But she recognized everyone.   
  
"Mssrs. Fred and George Weasley happen to run the newly opened Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes at number ninety-three Diagon Alley," Dumbledore explained as the two red-headed twins walked to the front. "Despite the innocent nature of their store-" Several people scoffed or rolled their eyes ("Innocent my ass," Tonks whispered to Lupin) "-they believe that it would attract more then a few dark wizards, and they said they would keep a lookout for them.   
  
"They have also demonstrated, in their time at Hogwarts, quite powerful and clever magic that will prove very useful in this upcoming war. They have also proven quite adept at inventing new, powerful, magical objects. They have offered to donate this talent to the Order and help come up with some useful items for us.   
  
"So, as an Order, we welcome our two newest members," Dumbledore held out his arms in a signal for those in the room to rise. As a group, with the exception of Fred and George, they all held their wands up high and spoke together:   
  
"_Initio novicius flammae_." A warm red-gold jet of light shot out of each and every wand, headed straight towards the twins where each and every jet engulfed the two. The twins seemed to absorb the light, glowing strong until it faded out and the last jet was gone. Tonks remembered that feeling... that you were excepted and belonged. It bonded you into the Order... you were there for life.   
  
"That was the last item of business for this evening," Dumbledore said once Fred and George returned to their seats. "Be on guard, and if there is one problem, please alert me or one of the senior members immediately. Please remember when your shifts are for the rest of this month. Professor McGonagall will be contact everyone within the next few days with next month's new shifts. Meeting adjourned."   
  
"Well, that was very informative," Tonks said sarcastically to Remus.   
  
"We just don't have that much information," he said, rubbing his eyes. Tonks rubbed his back, looking at him with concern.   
  
"You should go to up to bed right after dinner," she said softly. He turned to say something, but was interrupted by a sudden rush of people coming at him and Tonks.   
  
Emmeline Vance practically picked up Tonks from the chair and wrapped her in a very large hug, while Sturgis Podmore came up to Remus from behind and slapped him full on the back.   
  
"I'm very happy for you my dear," Emmeline said in as much dignity as she could muster while hugging Tonks. "A bit dissapointed you didn't wait until you were married and after the War... but, if you need any help, feel free to ask me. Mind you, I've never had children myself, but I do have several neices and nephews about."   
  
"Oh?" Tonks said. "Do you seem them much?" Emmeline looked thoughtful.   
  
"No," she stated. "But I do send them money on their birthdays... when I do remember. I'm just so busy with what not. They understand."   
  
"Ah, okay, well, thank you Emmeline," Tonks said. She was quickly caught up by a second wave of happy witches.   
  
"Oh, Tonks, dear!"   
  
"A baby! How exciting?"   
  
"April? Well, we'll have to have shower before then."   
  
"Ooh, how along are you?"   
  
"You and Lupin? That is going to be an adorable baby!"   
  
"Do you know what the sex is yet?"   
  
"A little girl! Remus is going to be such a good father!"   
  
"What if it's a little boy?"   
  
"Ooh, Tonks, he will love you to death."   
  
Tonks slowly backed up, smiling and nodding, giving thanks and trying to acknowledge all of the women surrounding her. Finally after giving their final congratulations they drifted off and Tonks was able to get back to Lupin, who was talking warily to Mundungus Fletcher.   
  
"...but I tell you it's in fabulous condition. May jerk a little bit when it rocks, but it works!" Fletcher was finishing. "Ah! Tonks, I was uh, jus' tellin' Remus 'ere about a wonderful baby carriage I 'appened by-"   
  
"You're not selling us any stolen carriages, Dung," Tonks cut him off.   
  
"You're passin' up a good deal, but, I won't stop you. The offer's still open if you want it," he put up his hands and walked off.   
  
"I'm still wondering why he's in here," Remus said to Tonks once Mundungus was out of ear shot.   
  
"He's actually quite good at spotting a sleazy character from a mile off," Tonks said, heading towards the exit.   
  
"Kind of that 'It takes one to know one' thing, huh?" Remus said, following her. Tonks laughed.   
  
"GET YOUR WANDS OU-" a voice was suddenly cut off in the middle of a shrill command.   
  
Alana Deerborne, who had been standing boldly in the door way, suddenly fell forward.   
  
"What the...?" Tonks along with everyone else in the room whipped their wand out. Black cloaked figures shadowed into the exit.   
  
"Ah, it will be like shooting fish in a barrel," one of them said.   
  
And then the curses started flying and the bodies started falling. Tonks quickly cast a shielding charm around herself she headed towards the doorway. Hopefully the four children upstairs were smart enough to stay where they were.   
  
It seemed that the Death Eaters multiplied. Every time one fell another one was there to take it's place. Why were they attacking? Why now? How did they find the place? It had to have been highly organized, so why didn't Snape hear anything about it?   
  
Her shield fell, and Tonks was forced to fire quick repelling charms in rapid succession before she could get it back up. Finally, she was a couple of paces away from the doorway and started casting stunning curses.   
  
Despite her clumsiness, Tonks had a dead on aim when it came to curses. People who only knew her as Tonks the person and not as Tonks the Auror were always surprised to see exactly why she was picked to be in one of the most difficult and challenging jobs in magical law enforcement.   
  
With Tonks firing her curses up front, the Death Eaters fell quickly until there was a big enough break in their line for her to dart through, doing a couple of surprisingly graceful flips and kicks, knocking the Death Eaters to the ground in surprise.   
  
Naturally speedy, Tonks cast a few well-placed hexes over her shoulder while running up the stairs.   
  
"_Stupefy_!" she screamed at a Death Eater running forward at her. She continued up the stairs until she reached Harry's room and kicked the door open.   
  
"It's me!" she yelled before they could fire a curse at her. "Come with me now!"   
  
They followed.   
  
"But shouldn't we go and help?" Harry asked, running up the next flight of stairs.   
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Tonks turned when she heard Ron and Ginny beginning to scream curses out. Two of the Death Eaters followed them.   
  
"_Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!" Tonks fired. She was right underneath the attic door, and she pulled it down, a plan beginning to form in her head. "Get up there! Now!" she added when Harry looked back at the hall, feeling like he should be fighting.   
  
She went in last, stunning a few more Death Eaters, where the hell did they all come from? Not stopping to ponder the conundrum, Tonks practically flew up the stairs, firing several more hexes and stunning spells at the wave of Death Eaters coming up.   
  
She jerked the stairs up and before they could be pulled back down, sealed them.   
  
"That should slow them down a bit, come on," she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him in the direction of the mirror, the others keeping close behind. "Please work."   
  
Tonks reached her hand out and ran it through the mirror. Their reflection churned, until it was replaced with what looked like Dumbledore's office. Tonks didn't care what it was, it wasn't here where there were Death Eaters pounding and cursing the trap door to the attic. Keeping her hand on Harry's skin she pushed him to the mirror, hoping that as long as he was in contact with her he would go in, if you could go in at all. HE DID! Tonks practically cried with relief, but instead satisfied herself with pushing the other four teenagers into the mirror, until she went in... the very moment the trap door burst open.   
  
Hermione was obviously very stunned and frightened, for she asked Tonks nothing about the mirror. She actually said nothing at all. Harry did have something to say.   
  
"Why are we in the Headmaster's office?" he asked, looking around.   
  
"I don't know," Tonks said, she was distracted by looking for a calendar. "You stupid, omniscient old man, Albus! Are you so all knowing you don't even need to have a bloody calendar around here?"   
  
"Tonks?" she heard Ron say.   
  
"Not now Ron."   
  
"But, Tonks-"   
  
"Ron, I'm trying to find a calendar so I know what time we're in."   
  
"We're in 1996."   
  
"That's all nice and wonderful Ron but- What?"   
  
"There's a calendar right here," he said, pointing to a nice puppy calendar.   
  
"Oh. Well then," she had the decency to look sheepish, but stopped when she spotted Fawkes. "Oh, God! Fawkes! You can help us!"   
  
The beautiful phoenix looked youthful, but full grown, after the frightening night at the Ministry of Magic, in which he took the Killing Curse for his master.   
  
"At Grimmauld Place, there's an attack happening by the Death Eaters! Can you take me back there and do whatever else you can to help us?" she didn't feel the least bit foolish asking the bird.   
  
"And me too," Harry spoke up.   
  
"No, Harry," Tonks turned on him, looking fiercer and meaner than he had ever seen her. "You will not go there, all of you will stay here, safe. I'm not saying you wouldn't hold your own, but this isn't your battle right now. I can't risk your lives that I just saved. If you have any respect for me, you will stay here. I put my own life and my baby's life on the line to save you, please, respect that."   
  
She spun on her heel back to Fawkes who was stretching out his wings, he gave a gesture as if telling her to grab his tail. She did.   
  
Porting with a Phoenix was an experience like no other. It wasn't naseauting like Flooing. It wasn't a sudden moment like Apparating. Nor was it dizzying like taking a Portkey. Instead it was warm, soft and gentle, as if floating down a dry river, warm in the sun. When she landed it was delicate and graceful, and quite surprising for those around her as she appeared in a burst of flames.   
  
Too bad she landed in the midst of Death Eaters. Before the sparks and flames could clear away all Nymphadora Tonks could see and sense was black, and nothing else.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
**Ending Notes**: Please don't hurt me... Lol. Small note: I only have about seven completed chapters written, and I kind of like to stay ahead of myself with posting and what I have written. I also have no proper word processor seeing as my computer no longer gets along with Microsoft Word, so I write with WordPad then hand edit in all the HTML code in Notepad, that's another thing slowing me down. It's also why there may be a lot of typos and misspelled words, though I have tried my best to write things correctly... everything you read hasn't been put through a word processor... it's all straight from my head and into the computer to what you're reading, so I apologize. Next chapter... well, I won't spoil it... but... *giggles* Sorry, I can't say anything, you'll just have to review in order to get me to post sooner.   
  
**Thank You's**: **Spikey the Neon Blowfish** (do you have access to my computer or something? Second thing you've guessed right, what with Lucius first and now Kreacher!), **jordy-n-peyts mama** (now I feel like I'm going to have to live up to standards, what with you havin' been pregnant and all. I hope you'll let me know if I've written something completely absurd and completely incorrect about being pregnant), **Jaina Solo2** (I have to confess that the line you liked was borrowed from a play I was in at the time I wrote that chapter), **Lour**, **Luney-Luna**, **nycgrl**, **Kazza**, **The French Rabbi** (the updates will probably slow down around next chapter... you'll see why... *evil grin*), **coffeeaddict14**, **Jestana**, **LadyA**, **Emmy-Chan**, **tradilien**, **Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2**, and anyone else I may have accidently forgotten. You guys are the reason I'll ever post again! 


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Notes**: My goodness do I apologize! I didn't mean for the long lack of update... but... thought it might be nice for you to get used to, just didn't intend for it to be with that chapter. This chapter though... is different. I have finals this week, and I'm also trying to get this posted at FictionAlley, so this is going to be the chapter that there will probably be a little while until the next update. Don't stop reviewing though! If I get enough reviews, I'll maybe post the next chapter sooner then intended. *wink* Now... on to the show...   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
The first thing Tonks was aware of when she woke up, was that she was floating.   
  
"Mmm," she moaned, her eyelids fluttering open. It was silent where she was, too silent. But where was she?   
  
Tonks spun around, then flipped over, then did a couple of breast strokes in one direction, then a couple more in the other direction. There was no up or down, but she flipped a couple of more times just to be sure.   
  
She was in some kind of tunnel, in the center, or at least what she supposed was the center, it was a dull grey, and heading towards one direction it turned darker. At the end of that end of the tunnel was a black hole of some sorts. Heading the opposite direction it turned lighter fading into a bright white light. But it was a soothing light, and did not hurt her eyes.   
  
"Where am I?" her voice echoed as if she were in a cavern of monstrous proportions. "Okay, think Nymphadora, think. I'm in a tunnel, and on one end... there's a dark black hole... on the other... there's a bright white light, oh shit I'm dead." She flipped around several more times. "Okay... now... this is probably where I'm supposed to decide whether I want to be a ghost... or... there." She turned. "But, I don't want to be either! I want to be alive! Hello! God? Someone? What if I don't want either?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Fine then," she crossed her arms across her chest. "I'll just stay right here until you give me back my life, thank you very much." She crossed her legs, and hovered, her chin up and eyes closed in a very defiant pose.   
  
Suddenly she started moving.   
  
"What?" It was like the light was pulling her, she tried to resist by swimming, but it just pulled her harder. "No! I don't want to! You can't make me! I want to be alive! Stop! Stop!"   
  
She swam as hard as she possibly could, but it was no use, the light was just getting closer and closer until...   
  
The tunnel ripped open, or something like that happened. She saw a giant tear above her and blue, lots and lots of blue. It seemed as if all the air was being pulled from the tunnel place, she couldn't breathe. Try as she might, the air was getting pulled out of her lungs as well, she was going to suffocate? But how could she if she was already dead? Her vision began getting fuzzy with her strange lack of oxygen. Dots were dancing in front of her eyes, until there was nothing there anymore. Her mind followed quickly after...   
  
"Remus, you must let go of her," Albus spoke softly to the sobbing man at his feet.   
  
"I can't, she's not dead. I just got her, I'm not letting go," Remus cried, burying his face in his love's hair. "I lost Sirius, I'm not losing her!"   
  
"There's nothing we can do anymore, there's no surviving the Killing Curse, you know that," Albus knelt beside his fellow.   
  
"I know that, Albus," snarled Remus, turning his back on his mentor and holding Tonks closer, not allowing Dumbledore anywhere near her. "Why did they take her from me! She was the one good thing still in my life... and now... and now..." He sobbed even harder.   
  
Dumbledore stood back up, deciding to give Remus a little more time with his lost love. Turning to walk away and help the others he glanced back at Tonks and Remus one last time, but a glitter of red and gold caught his eye. He stepped back to Tonks' body and reached to her hand.   
  
"I told you, you're not having her!" Remus hissed. Dumbledore shot him a silencing look, and brought Tonks' hand closer.   
  
Clutched within it, was a red and gold feather. A long, full Phoenix tail feather. Fawkes' own feather. So that was how he had gotten here. With Tonks well in tow. Dumbledore yanked the feather out of her dead grasp and studied it closer.   
  
Upon a closer inspection he saw that the side that had been against Tonks' palm appeared to be charred a bit, as if someone had taken a candle and held it just near the feather. He looked at Tonks's hand which he was still holding. Just barely there, like a light sketch in red pencil, was the imprint of the feather, detailed, yet not. Maybe, just maybe... A thought, a flicker of an idea. It could be possible. He studied Tonks' face for the slightest bit of movement. It was a possibility... wasn't it? In this world of magic, anything could happen.   
  
And then it happened. She jerked up, clawing the air madly, her face in a silent scream, gulping for air as if it were the last she would ever get.   
  
"Nymphadora!" Remus exclaimed, his tears stopping in shock. Oxygen now returned to her body, she did the only thing her brain was telling her to do. She screamed loud, shrill, and strong. Remus wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight, whispering soothing words with no meaning into her ear to calm her down.   
  
By the time she eventually had calmed down many other Order members had ran out with their wands raised high prepared for another attack. But upon seeing Remus holding Tonks they lowered their wands and stood in place in a stunned silence. The only noise was Remus' murmers, and Tonks' choking sobs. McGonagall was the first one to speak.   
  
"But, Albus, how is this possible? She was hit with the Killing Curse, Bill Weasley saw it!" she whispered.   
  
"I believe it was this, Minerva," Dumbledore said holding up the Phoenix feather. "And I believe that we may just have a way to beat the Killing Curse. In an hour I want all those of able body and mind back in the Hall. We're having an emergency meeting. Miss Tonks, are the two Weasley's, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter in my office?"   
  
Between her sobs, Tonks managed a small "yes".   
  
"Very well, Minerva, I leave you to take care of things here, Remus, get her to her room and put her to rest then contact Healer Abberd, he is Miss Tonks' Healer in care of the baby." By then Fawkes had flown over and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. He gave everyone one last imploring look then grabbed the Phoenix's tale and in a burst of flames was gone.   
  
Tonks barely weighed anything in Remus' arms, giving a sad look to every one watching him, he carried his love up the stairs and to her room, vowing in his heart to never lose her again.   
  


***

  
  
Tonks woke hours later from a deep sleep with the pale light of the near full moon shining on her face. She began to roll over, but a warm body next to her stopped her. Instead she turned her head to see Remus lying beside her, asleep, and looking more handsome than ever. She smiled in spite of the terrifying experience she went through earlier and fully turned over, the movement of the bed waking him.   
  
"You're up," he said, shaking off all weariness. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Full," she responded. Remus looked at her quizzically.   
  
"Full?"   
  
"Yeah, my... my brain feels full," she said, putting her hand to her head.   
  
"Then, you should go back to sleep," Remus said.   
  
"No, it's too full for sleep," Tonks said. "It's full in the sense... I know too much. There's something there, and it's confusing me."   
  
"Sleep should help that-"   
  
"But I'm not tired!" Tonks hissed.   
  
"Sorry, I'm just trying to make you feel better," Remus apologized.   
  
"I know, I know... but still, I'm just confused," she finished lamely. They sat in silence for a moment, and Tonks noticed that while she was under the sheets clad in an overly-large work shirt, Remus was still fully dressed and lying above the sheets.   
  
"Afraid of me?"   
  
Remus noticed what she was talking about.   
  
"I just found, given the circumstances, it was inappropriate," he replied, unabashed.   
  
"You're sweet," she said leaning over to kiss him.   
  
_*FLASH*_   
  
...human eyes of brown and amber changed to the eyes of an animal, brown and yellow...   
  
_*FLASH*_   
  
...anger, boiling fury, flaming rage...   
  
_*FLASH*_   
  
...flames everywhere, a house engulfed in the red demon, a glowing skull in the sky above...   
  
_*FLASH*_   
  
Tonks gasped and jerked back.   
  
"Nymphadora?" Remus asked. "Nymphadora, what's wrong, what happened?"   
  
"I-I don't... I saw- I saw..." she trailed off, trembling in fear staring at Remus. What had she seen? Just before she was to kiss him, a series of images, in a matter of seconds, flashed before her eyes.   
  
"What did you see?" Remus asked, taking Tonks by the shoulders and forcing her to look in his eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, forcing the images back up.   
  
"Eyes, your eyes, changing to wolf eyes... just, anger, I saw anger... and a house... a house in flames with the Dark Mark above it," she said, slowly recalling them and trying to describe. She opened her eyes again to see Remus staring at her in shock. He closed his mouth and began studying her slightly, and idea obviously running through his head. But whatever he was thinking, he didn't tell her.   
  
"You really need to sleep now, Nymphadora," he said, getting up and gently pushing her back against the pillows.   
  
"But- Remus, what were they? Why did I see them?" Tonks protested.   
  
"Shhh, sleep, we'll discuss it in the morning after you sleep on it-"   
  
"I don't want to sleep on it!" she exclaimed, jerking up and throwing off the covers. "What's going on? What about my baby? How did Death Eaters get into Headquarters? Remus, talk to me!" Tonks was yelling at the top of her lungs, and was near breaking into tears. The bedroom door opened, and a sleepy Harry hurried in, the figures of other people close behind him.   
  
"Tonks? Remus? What's going on?" he asked.   
  
"Harry, go back to bed, I've got everything un-"   
  
"What is he doing out of Hogwarts?" Tonks screamed. "He shouldn't be here! You-Know-Who knows where he is now!"   
  
"Nymphadora, hush, we aren't at Grimmauld Place right-"   
  
"Don't tell me to hush! What's going on? I'm... I'm so tired," she ran out of energy, and sunk to the floor, sobs racking her body. "My baby, what about my baby?"   
  
"The baby is alive and well, just as you are, Nymphadora," Remus said, kneeling down next to her and holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth.   
  
"Remus," she murmered, running her hand up and down his arm and putting her whole weight against him. "Remus... Remus..." She continued muttering his name, until she finally fell back to sleep.   
  
Molly Weasley quickly came into the room, helping Remus tuck Tonks back in.   
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," Remus said, turning to Harry, who was looking at Tonks' still figure.   
  
"Dumbledore said she died," he said.   
  
"She did."   
  
"With the Killing Curse."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"But, that the Phoenix feather saved her."   
  
"Again, correct. Dumbledore has been holding no information from you, no need to worry." A small smile flitted across Harry's face.   
  
"Will she be all right?"   
  
"Given time, she will. Tonks is a very strong woman, she won't give up any time soon," Remus patted Harry on the back and turned him to head back to his own room. "You should get some sleep yourself Harry, we start your extra defense training tomorrow afternoon, and you're going to need all the rest you can get."   
  
"All right, I'll see you in the morning, Remus," Harry smiled. "Good night, Mrs. Weasley."   
  
"Good night, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. Minutes later, she too left the room, leaving Remus to lay himself beside his child's mother and stare at the nearly fully waxed moon and realize it would be another three days before he could do this again.   
  


***

  
  
"Good morning," Tonks smiled warmly as Remus entered her room carrying a tray laden with food. "What's this?"   
  
"Cheerios," Remus told her.   
  
"Good morning," she said offhandedly, looking over the rest of the contents of her breakfast.   
  
"No, no, that's what the cereal is called," Remus said. Tonks looked up at him and blinked.   
  
"Oh." She paused. "I don't think I can eat all this."   
  
"No worries, just eat what you can," Remus sat down next to her.   
  
"So, where are we?" she asked, taking a bite out of her toast and remembering Remus had said they were no longer at Grimmauld Place.   
  
"My old family haunt," Remus explained.   
  
"I see... Why didn't we use that before hand?"   
  
"Because Lupin Lodge-" (Tonks snorted, "Sorry, continue.") "-is deep in the woods and in a very secluded region. It would just be too inconvenient for members of the Order to get here. Even with Apparating and what not."   
  
"Who's left?" she switched to the topic she was most curious of.   
  
"Suprisingly a lot," Remus said, rubbing his hands across his knees. "Despite the fact the Death Eaters caught us completely off guard, we only lost six."   
  
"How did they find out about Headquarters and our meeting?"   
  
"My, you're a little topic changer," Remus laughed, ducking the bran muffin chucked at his head.   
  
"Shut up and talk."   
  
"Sorry, well to put it simply... Narcissa."   
  
"What about her?"   
  
"See the downside of Secret Keeping for a place, is that it doesn't move from where it was. Your aunt remembered about Grimmauld Place and thanks to the now deceased Kreacher, she managed to get word to Voldemort about where the house was located," he started. "Since your aunt knew the address, she could tell it to the Death Eaters, thus, they could see it. They had people stationed around it's general location in order to notify others when there was a large meeting. Sure enough when the first Member left... the Death Eaters moved in."   
  
"But, how did they get in?"   
  
"That's what Dumbledore is still trying to figure out," Remus sighed. "He's rather busy now with his new defense method against the Killing Curse."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You revealed a way the Killing Curse might be able to be beaten."   
  
"How?"   
  
"When Fawkes left you, he left behind one of his feathers which you held on to when you were cursed. I guess the magical properties in that feather held enough power to bear the brunt of the death. While you did die, it still was absorbing more of the curse, until it pulled you back."   
  
"Wow. But, obviously we can't pluck Fawkes for all his feathers," she laughed, sipping her pumpkin juice.   
  
"No, we can't," Remus conceded. "Phoenix feathers automatically replace themselves when pulled, or purposely left, just not when they're molting to die. But Charlie Weasley and Hagrid have already been sent out to try and get a few more Phoenix's, while Dumbledore is commissioning Severus Snape to develop some sort of potion to work with the feather."   
  
"I'm guessing this was all discussed at the meeting?" Tonks asked glumly.   
  
"It was... but be glad you weren't there. It was rather emotional," Remus patted her gently on the back.   
  
"Who did we lose?" she asked.   
  
"Alana Deerborne, Sam Bonabeer, Julius Hooster, Amanda Duke, Jamie and Taylor Ferlic," he replied sadly.   
  
"Oh, my God, they were just married!"   
  
"I know."   
  
After a moment of silence, Tonks finally spoke up agian.   
  
"Well, I can't eat any more," she said pushing her tray back.   
  
"But you barely touched it," Remus argued.   
  
"I know, but, I'm just not hungry. I probably will be later... but I think death gives you sort of a lack of appetite," she smiled.   
  
"Please don't joke about that," he said somberly. Her smile quickly fell.   
  
"Sorry," she said, then tried to cheer him up. "So you want to show me around?"   
  
He glanced down at her rather unkempt appearance.   
  
"That is, after I get ready," she grinned sheepishly.   
  


***

  
  
"This is the-"   
  
"Kitchen. I kind of could tell by the stove. Ooh! A fridge!" Tonks ran over and quickly began rummaging through it.   
  
"I thought you weren't hungry," Remus smirked from the open doorway.   
  
"Showering makes me hungry," Tonks said opening up a cup of yogurt and searching through the drawers of the large kitchen for a spoon.   
  
"What do you do in there?" Remus asked, magicking open the correct drawer.   
  
"I smell the sponge," Tonks smiled and began slurping up her yogurt.   
  
"You... what?" Remus cocked his head to the side and stared at her curiously.   
  
"I smell the sponge," she stated matter of factly. "Now, let's see the rest of the house."   
  
She began reaching to another door opposite the kitchen enterance, but Remus stopped her.   
  
"Not in there," he said seriously.   
  
"Why? What's in there?" she glanced at him and then the door.   
  
"It's the cellar. It's the place that's always been used for my transformations," he said sadly.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Please, don't ever go in there, I don't want you to see anything down there."   
  
"But it can't be-"   
  
"No!" he said more forcefully then he intended. "Just don't go down there!"   
  
"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Sorry."   
  
She turned and headed the opposite direction.   
  
"Nymphadora-"   
  
"Don't call me that," she sniped, then did an about face and huffed off, tripping and falling on her face over an upturned edge of the carpet. She began to cry.   
  
"Nymphadora, are you all right?" Remus asked, shocked that she was crying when she fell like that so often. He ran over and helped her up into a sitting position.   
  
"I- I- I WANTED IT TO BE A DRAMATIC EXIT!" she wailed. Remus couldn't help it. He laughed.   
  


***

  
  
Tonks couldn't sleep. Try as she might, it was that bit of Remus in her that wasn't allowing her to sleep. She was also really hungry.   
  
Deciding to see if there was any left over spaghetti from dinner that night, she rolled out of bed, her tiny pink, lace nightie slipping back into it's correct position. She decided to start wearing all her "lingerie" as much as possible before she lost her girly figure for a woman's figure.   
  
Tip toeing down the hall a door creaked open and a ray of moon light shone out, followed by a head of messy black hair.   
  
"I was hoping someone else couldn't sleep," Harry said, smiling at Tonks. His smiled fell quickly and was replaced by a blush to match Tonks's own.   
  
"Let me go put on a dressing gown," Tonks mumbled, running back to her room with as much modesty as she could muster. Harry only stared after her, a little more manly than he had been a second ago.   
  


***

  
  
"Oh, Charlie Weasley and I were always getting into trouble!" Tonks laughed with Harry over re-heated noodles in the kitchen. "We were inseperable."   
  
"That really must have made your aunts mad, you being in Gryffindor," Harry said.   
  
"Oh, I think that's what put my aunts over the edge," Tonks giggled. "The Sorting Hat knew my bloodline... even my mother had been in Slytherin... second direct Black decendent put in Gryffindor, Sirius being the first, I think. That's probably when my great-aunt, Sirius' mum, officially disowned my mum and I by blasting us off the family tree." She looked glumly down at her spaghetti.   
  
"So, are you excited about the baby?" Harry changed the topic.   
  
"I don't know. It hasn't set in that much. At moments it will hit me, but most of the time... I don't like to think about it," Tonks said.   
  
"Sorry," Harry yawned. "Well, I'm getting pretty tired, I'm going to give sleep another shot."   
  
"Good luck," Tonks commiserated. Harry hadn't been sleeping that well lately.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
She sat in silence and watched the last of him disappear up the stairs. Once Harry was out of sight she quickly jumped up and walked over to the cellar door, her hand hovering just above the handle, debating whether or not to go down there. She knew no matter what she encountered, she was safe, she studied about Wolfsbane Potion and basically it puts the drinker into a deep sleep throughout the time of transformation.   
  
"Wolfie," she whispered softly...   
  
The transformation out of wolfhood was painful for the Wolfsbane had worn off by then, and left Remus tired, over-exerted, and lonely. He put himself within a cage down in the cellar, and looking through the bars the sight of stone cold wall usually greeted him. But not this morning, the dark sparkling eyes of Nymphadora Tonks greeted his with a smile. He was too lonely and too in love to reprimand her. So instead, he unlocked the cage and welcomed her with open arms. They slept like that the rest of the morning.   
  
  
  


*****

**Ending Notes**: There, for those of you who appear to be highly allergic to cliffhangers, that ending should make you very happy. Just remember, there will probably be another, rather large gap in updating for the next chapter, but don't let that stop you reviewing, like I said earlier. I don't have much else to say except...   
  
**Thank You's**: **ChinoYaEejit**, **mrscribble**, **Moony Lover**, **Katie Bell, Chaser**, **Jestana**, **Captein Amelia**, **wmlaw (n.s.i.)**, **Fiery Phoenix**, **The French Rabbi**, **nycgrl**, **Emmy-Chan**, **siriusblack1007**, **Spikey the Neon Blowfish**, **little-lost-one**, **Nymphie Lupin**, **Sunflower**, **kazza**, **Marauder Pawsly**, **jordy-n-peyts mama**, and of course to anyone else who last reviewed and I may have forgotten! Thank you for keeping me happy and ready to write.   
  
**Preview**: I've decided to give you guys previews for the next chapter because I love you and you review for me. If you don't want to see the preview, don't scroll down...   
  


*   
**   
***   
****   
*****   
******   
*******   
********   
*********   
**********   
*********   
********   
*******   
******   
*****   
****   
***   
**   
*

  
  
_"B-but, you're not supposed to use your abilities!" Remus finally came to.   
  
"I know so-"   
  
"You could have greviously hurt the child!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted in anger.   
  
"But I-"   
  
"What were you thinking?" Remus asked.   
  
"I was-"_   
  
She was what? What was she thinking? What did she do? Stay tuned. Same bat time- er... sorry... um... yeah... what was she thinking? 


	6. Chapter Six

**Author Notes**: Second semester senior year had to have been the busiest year I've ever had in school... that's why there was such a large gap in updating. But yeah, I finally graduated and will now be able to update over the summer. Yet, I'm not sure if I will be updating as frequently come the fall when I start up college. I don't know what my schedule is going to be like yet. I had also planned on updating this past week but I coudn't since I was in San Diego for my grandmother's funeral and I was helping out my grandfather and the rest of my family. It was stressful and I sort of wasn't in the mood for writing/updating. So forgive me about the length between updates, but hopefully the reasons will allow you to understand and if not, maybe this chapter will. Now, onwards!   
  


  
  
Those mornings following the transformations were the best Remus could ever remember. Waking up to see Tonks sleeping close against the bars, opening the cage door and allowing her in. He would fall back asleep and wake up again in pure bliss as Tonks rubbed a Rejuvinating Solution over his worn and tired body. He was always sad when she had to leave for work.   
  
"So you and Tonks are official now?" Harry asked, as Lupin came into the kitchen the afternoon after his last transformation.   
  
"Yes," Remus nodded, starting up some tea. "Happy birthday by the way."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Ready for your party?" Remus asked.   
  
"Yeah... just a little..." Harry trailed off thoughtfully.   
  
"Weird?" Remus suggested, knowing full well Harry had never had a birthday party before.   
  
"Yeah," Harry laughed.   
  
"How many people did you invite?" Lupin asked, curiously.   
  
"Oh, not many at all," Harry said, obviously trying to reassure Remus.   
  
"I said you could invite as many as you want," Remus admonished, laughing slightly.   
  
"I know, but, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Harry lowered his head. Remus studied the boy, Harry had always impressed him. Not only with the amount of power he held, but also what he'd had to deal with. How he had managed to keep shy and always know who his friends were, never ceased to amaze Remus.   
  
"You are a very extraordinary person, Harry," Remus broke the silence. Harry looked up and smiled at him, lighting both of their faces.   
  


  
  
"She should have been home an hour ago," Remus paced. Molly Weasley sat nervously in an a country arm chair and continuously jumped up.   
  
"She shouldn't have even gone out to work, she's a pregnant woman!" she fretted.   
  
"What if something happened to her?"   
  
"If there was an attack we would have heard about it by now."   
  
"She can defend herself."   
  
"But, in her state of heal-"   
  
"I'M HOME!" a familiar voice rang from the front hall and into the rest of the house.   
  
"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" Molly and Remus screamed together, hurrying from the living room.   
  
"Oh, are we playing this game again?" Tonks grinned as they entered.   
  
Now, this would be the time that Mrs. Weasley and Remus rave and rant about Tonks nearly giving them a heart attack, but the problem was, they were too shocked to speak. Hermione, who had happened by on a journey for yogurt in the kitchen, was the first to say anything.   
  
"My, God, Tonks! What on earth happened to your hair?" she said, eyes wide.   
  
"You like it?" Tonks patted the back of her head.   
  
"B-but, you're not supposed to use your abilities!" Remus finally came to.   
  
"I know so-"   
  
"You could have greviously hurt the child!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted in anger.   
  
"But I-"   
  
"What were you thinking?" Remus asked.   
  
"I was-"   
  
"You arrive late _and_ go against rules set up for your health and the baby's health!" Molly screeched.   
  
"WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK?" Tonks yelled. The two (Hermione had fled upstairs for fear of being hit by a sudden curse) snapped their mouths shut. "Thank you. I didn't use my powers, so you can calm down. I stopped by a Muggle hair saloon-"   
  
"Salon," Remus inserted.   
  
"Yes, salon, thank you. And I had them do this to my hair," she smiled. Remus blinked. He wasn't aware that Muggle's could create such hair monstrosities. Tonks's hair was now fire engine red, cut short, and slicked back.   
  
"Well, Tonks, it's... very you," Remus finally said.   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
"Are you sure about it though? I mean, you can't change it," he said cautiously.   
  
"Yeah, I just wanted something else rather than brown," she replied morosely.   
  
"It's going to be quite festive for the party," Remus said, putting his arm around her waist and guiding her towards the dining room. Molly smiled.   
  


  
  
"You're Professor Lupin." Tonks had to move away to keep from laughing as the dreamy eyed blonde girl turned her attentions to Remus.   
  
"So, who's that?" she asked Harry, who looked happier than she had seen him in a while.   
  
"That's Luna Lovegood, she was at the Department of Mysteries," he explained, sipping at some punch.   
  
"Did she get hurt at all?" Tonks didn't know much about the time after the battle as she was unconscious.   
  
"Not a scratch. She only got hurt when the Death Eaters blasted open the door she was sealing," Harry said proudly. Her attention was suddenly piqued.   
  
"Really?" she asked, very interested. "Was she near any Death Eaters?"   
  
"From what I've heard she fought a few off," Harry replied, curious as to why Tonks was so interested in this strange girl.   
  
She didn't ask anymore after that, but instead stared at the girl who was questioning a very awkward looking Remus.   
  
"My father allowed me to leave Sweden early to attend this fiesta," Luna explained to Lupin.   
  
"Really?" he asked, he remembered the odd girl from her second year. "What were you doing there?"   
  
"We were searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, we hadn't found any by the time I left," she smiled, her large eyes glazed slightly.   
  
"Ah," Remus smiled and nodded.   
  
"Are you excited about being a father?" she asked suddenly.   
  
"What?" Remus asked, caught off guard at her topic change. "Did Harry tell you this?"   
  
"Oh, no, it's just very obvious. You have a glow that's not that dissimilar from an expectant mother's glow," she explained. Remus studied her in a fashion not that different from his girlfriend's a few feet away.   
  
"So, can you tell me who the mother is?" Remus asked, testing her slightly. Luna didn't even have to look, she had been talking to the pregnant mother only moments earlier.   
  
"Nymphadora Tonks," she stated. "I spotted her the moment I walked in the room, her glow is a very large one."   
  
"Is there anything special about that?"   
  
"Well, I didn't have time to study it long, but usually a the larger the glow, the more the babies."   
  
THUD.   
  
"Excuse me, but Professor Lupin has just lost consciousness."   
  


  
  
He was wet. Very wet. Startled and spluttering Remus jerked into a sitting position from his spot lying down on a couch. How he had got there was a mystery. He looked around stunned at the group of people circled around him, one with slick-backed fire engine hair caught his attention. She held an empty cup, which most likely before held the water dripping down Remus's neck.   
  
"Nymphadora! What did you go and do that for?" he muttered.   
  
"What? No, 'Thank you, Tonks, for waking me up after learning that my signifigant other is carrying more than one of my children?'" she said in mock surprise. "Well, aren't we a rude little werewolf?" And with a flourish turned around to take the glass back to the kitchen.   
  
"So... so, it's true then," Remus spoke slowly. "Nymphadora is having twins."   
  
The expected reaction of everyone nodding didn't happen. Instead they shifted uneasily and avoided eye contact.   
  
"Well, Remus, not really..." Harry spoke up. "You see, Dumbledore performed a pregnancy check charm and, um, she's having triplets."   
  
Molly Weasley quickly handed him a fresh glass of water and a towel to keep him from passing out again.   
  
"Harry, I've decided that's another part of your birthday present," Tonks said having returned.   
  
"What is?"   
  
"One of the babies. I mean, I don't really need three. We can hold bids who gets the second one," she continued.   
  
"No, we'll be keeping them all," Remus said, slowly getting up. "Now, Harry, let's get back to your party. I'm all right, just a little caught off gaurd."   
  
"You're sure you're all right?" Harry asked cautiously.   
  
"Dandy," Remus replied.   
  
"Ooh! Harry let's open your presents!" Tonks exclaimed. Harry glanced over his shoulder at a table moaning under the weight of all the presents he had received and grinned.   
  
Harry couldn't believe how fantastic his presents were. The actual present Tonks got him was much better than the offered baby. Somehow Tonks had assembled a photo album full of Sirius through the ages, and all of him happy and satisfied. He noted that none of them were taken at Grimmauld place.   
  
"Wow, Tonks, this is wonderful!" he said, his voice thick with emotion.   
  
"Look close and you'll spot a certain cousin of his," Tonks grinned. Harry's eyes flashed for a moment at the thought of Bellatrix, but then realized Tonks was talking about herself. He laughed at one image of seveteen-year-old versions of his father and Sirius staring in absolute horror at Sirius' tiny four-year-old cousin firing off various hair types.   
  
He got a load of new defense books from Hermione, the card that came with her gift stating she wanted him to continue the Defense Association.   
  
Mrs. Weasley had baked him an overly large birthday cake which everyone had already devoured. Mr. Weasley giving Harry a wand care kit that had a similar, yet smaller, appearance to the broom servicing kit Hermione had gotten him a few years back. Fred and Geroge sent him a package of the newest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. Ron and Ginny pitched together and got Harry loads of sweets.   
  
Luna's gift was rather strange, an odd sculpture that looked like an insane rabbit with a strange, flat looking horn on it's head. Luna explained that it was her rendering of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She had even bewitched it to sound like the beast, but her father warned that the noise startles people so to charm it so it only sounds when prodded on it's stomach. Harry said that he would do it later. Many members of the Order that were there, specifically Remus and Tonks were fascinated by the tricky charm work Luna had used on the sculpture to have it move and sound the way it did.   
  
Neville's gift was one of Harry's favorites. A practice snitch. It was smaller then the standard snitch and was bewitched to stay within a certain range and height of the seeker, other then that it still acted like a snitch in it's random movements and quick motions. Harry was extremely grateful, the gift really allowed him to practice when even not on the pitch.   
  
Mad-Eye Moody had given Harry a wand holster, obviously not having forgotten the incident with Harry's wand in the back pocket. Throughout the party he had also been shooting Luna dangerous glares, probably worried one of her ears would get hexed off from her wands precarious position tucked behind her ear.   
  
Dumbledore's gift, Harry imagined, was another way of apologizing, for he had gotten Harry a small penseive. He informed Harry that it wouldn't hold nearly as many memories as his own, but that Harry needed to hang on to most of his memories at such a young age, and that he should only use it to clear away the more difficult memories. He also warned to keep it in an extremely safe place, offering his office and the cupboard where his own penseive was kept. Harry thanked Dumbledore and agreed that that would be best.   
  
The other people at the party gave Harry various gift certificates to stores in Diagon Alley, specifically clothing stores, mentioning how it was time for Harry to have his own fashion and style, rather than the ugly hand-me-downs from his obese cousin.   
  
Remus had requested his to be opened last, and when the final wrapping paper had been thrown away he handed Harry a small white envelope.   
  
Gingerly Harry opened it and what appeared to be a folded official document. The room was dead silent as Harry quickly scanned it. Then he looked up.   
  
"Is this for real?" he asked Remus in a hushed voice.   
  
"It is. Dumbledore has given permission for me to legally adopt you. If you will have me," Remus nodded. Harry looked at Dumbledore for verification.   
  
"Yes, Harry, it is true. You will be required to spend one week with your aunt and uncle next summer, but that will be all," Dumbledore said sadly. Harry direly wanted to ask why now, rather then before, but he had an idea Dumbledore was doing it out of guilt.   
  
"But, Professor Lupin," Hermione spoke up. "I don't mean to spoil the mood-" Ron quickly covered up his skeptic laugh with a cough- "but, you aren't legally allowed to adopt Harry on your own. What with the unfortunate laws against lycanthropes."   
  
"I am aware of that, Hermione, and there is a way I can still adopt Harry," Remus reached into a pocket, his hands shaking. "It's been something I've thought long and hard about, and, um, well, it seems an appropriate step..."   
  
Remus was sweating, and a few people were beginning to get an idea what was about to happen.   
  
Smiling with happiness for Harry, Tonks took a casual sip of pumpkin juice.   
  
Remus glanced nervously at Dumbledore who gave an encouraging, yet slight, nod. He finally managed to pull out a small, black velvet box from his pocket. There was a unanimous, slight gasp from the women in the room... except for Tonks who was kicking a spider away from her foot.   
  
In an instant though Remus was on one knee in front of her.   
  
"Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?"   
  
The only answer Remus got was a spray of pumpkin juice right in his face and the sound of a body hitting the floor.   
  
"They truly are meant for each other," the voice of Luna Lovegood spoke up, breaking through the stunned silence.   
  


  
  
**Thank You's**: **Agapanthus**, **Annison**, **BigDreamer**, **BlackKat**, **Bohemian Wee-Woo**, **Chelles**, **Dell-Doo**, **Desertrain**, **Elmindrea-al'Thor**, **Emmy-Chan**, **ForeverLaDonna**, **Ginny Anne Potter**, **gloomy-angel**, **Hermione Gardiner**, **hitchcock**, **honeyduck**, **Huskerinexile**, **Intercedo Circu**, **Jestana**, **jordy-n-peyts mama**, **Kagome Tonks**, **karen1**, **Katrina Pearl**, **kayla**, **kazza**, **KemonyMicket**, **LuthienGranger2004**, **Lyndy Marnie**, **Lyra Lupin**, **Magikittie**, **Mara**, **MarauderFan4ever**, **MegHarts**, **Mina-chan**, **Moony Lover**, **NCDSbookworm**, **nycgrl**, **o0true0o**, **Paige Potter**, **phoenixdreams**, **Phoenix Fangor**, **punkbanana13**, **TeWaiata**, **savvytruffle**, **shadowfax-legolas**, **shortyfaillace**, **sillydevotchka**, **Sirius's girl**, **Slam**, **slightly-psychotic**, **solar1**, **Spikey the Neon BlowFish**, **Yav aka Shibs**, and to anyone else I may have forgotten, I promise I didn't mean to, you are after all the reason I'll actually update again. **Preview**: Because I was totally suprised by the amount of response I got from this story I've decided to add another preview. But the gap between this update and the next, will not be nearly as long as the last two. Remember, you don't want a preview, don't scroll down...   
  


  
  


  
  
_"What job?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
"I have a feeling you know which job, Miss Tonks," Dumbledore winked at her.   
  
"Albus, I'm honored, but I'm not really the proper person to be teaching something so crucial-"   
  
"I disagree, Nymphadora-" Tonks twitched but made no further comment "-despite your clumsiness you are an extremely brilliant Auror. Your grades in Hogwarts, especially Transfiguration and Defense, were some of the best the school has ever seen."   
  
"I'm sure Hermione has outdone them," Tonks muttered.   
  
"To be truthful, Miss Granger is one of the best students to come to Hogwarts since Tom Riddle," Albus admitted._   
  
Are we going to learn something about Hermione? Exactly what job? And why is it so crucial? Yeah, I'm sure you can guess but that was the best preview I could find for the next chapter that didn't give anything away.   
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**Author Notes**: Hey guys... it's only been a week so you can't be too upset, y'know? The next update may and probably will be over a week. I experienced another death in the family and I'm making a lot of the arrangements this time. But yeah, here's a chapter to tied (sp???) you over for now. I hope I can update as soon as possible, but I won't make any promises. Now... head towards the west and into the story!   
  


  
  
It took Tonks a moment to remember why she had passed out, but it all quickly came back to her. She sat up quickly, startling all of those around her.   
  
"Excuse me," she said, standing up shakily and then running upstairs towards the bathroom. She knew no one would follow her at first if they thought she just really needed to pee or something.   
  
Sinking against the door, she pressed the back of her head against the polished brown wood. _How could he do this to me?_ she thought. _He knew I didn't want to marry him yet... and now... he wants me to marry him! And how can I say no when Harry's own independence relies on me saying yes_? Tonks' emotions were unbalanced to begin with, but now the position Remus had put her in was pushing her over the edge. She furiously wiped back the tears that were beginning to spill down her face.   
  
"Nymph- Tonks, dear," she heard Remus' voice speaking gently on the other side of the door. "Are you all right?"   
  
"Fine," she said, trying to sound as if she was happy and all she was doing was peeing. Remus obviously heard the strained tone to her voice. Damn him and his wolf senses!   
  
"I don't think you are," he argued. "May I come in?" Tonks only gave a grunt in response and unlocked the door. Remus took that as a yes. He quietly crept in and clicked the door shut behind him.   
  
"Tonks, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"There's something, Tonks, and I'm going to eventually find out so why not tell me now?"   
  
Pause.   
  
"How could you do that to me, Remus?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Propose to me like that!"   
  
"What kind of question is that? I love you, I want to marry you!"   
  
Tonks stood up and faced Remus on the other side of the small bathroom.   
  
"Why didn't you talk to me before hand?"   
  
"Well, Tonks, there's a reason some call it 'popping the question.'"   
  
"But, Remus, you knew that I didn't want to marry you yet!"   
  
Remus sucked in a breath, shocked. His ears began to ring. Stunned.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Remus..." Tonks' voice had lowered into a gentler tone and she kneeled beside him. "Remus, it's just that... I'm not sure what I would have said. I don't know if I'm ready to get married just yet. There's so much happening in my life right now and I think marriage would just... oh, I don't know."   
  
"You would have said no?" Remus finally asked.   
  
"No, not in front of everyone. That's why I'm so mad, Remus, I'm mad because you put me in such an awkward position! I couldn't have said no in front of all those people... people who have known you longer and love you so much more."   
  
"That's not true-"   
  
"Can you tell me I wouldn't have been hexed on the spot if I said no to you?" Tonks cocked an eyebrow. Remus let a small grin flit across his face and he shook his head.   
  
"No."   
  
"And, then there's the position you're putting me in with Harry. Remus, how I can I say no, now?"   
  
Remus looked up, staring her in the eyes, and he truly saw the position he put her in and what it was doing to her.   
  
"Oh, Tonks, I'm so sorry, I just... I wasn't thinking. I was caught up in the idea of a family... and that just overrode what you would say."   
  
"I could see where you were coming from though, Remus. We love each other, it seemed only the next step to take," Tonks smiled.   
  
"So you still love me?" he asked trying to look as innocent as possible. It worked, Tonks couldn't resist.   
  
"Of course I do," she said, diving forward into his open arms. "Even if you do do stupid things. I suppose I'm going to have to get used to them since I'm sure you won't stop just because we got married."   
  
"Yeah you- what?"   
  
Tonks grinned up at him.   
  
"So... that's a yes?"   
  
"Yes, Remus, that's a yes."   
  
When they returned downstairs Tonks brushed off everyone's questions by telling them that between the punch, the party, Remus' question and the baby- er, babies, her stomach became upset, but she was fine now. No one was asking the question to the answer they were dying to know though. It was good ol' reliable Luna who finally brought the topic up.   
  
"Miss Tonks, I do hope you clear the Nargles out of your wedding boquet before walking down the aisle, they have been known to ruin many a beautiful ceremony," she smiled wanely and then continued to braid together pieces of shredded napkins.   
  
"Will do, Luna," Tonks said, though without a clue as to what the hell Nargles were. She made a note to ask Remus later. But the others in the room had caught her response before she could think anymore about the mysterious, unknown creatures.   
  
"So, you- does that mean- I mean, you and Remus are- you said- I-" Hermione began to uncharacteristically stammer.   
  
"Yes, I said yes Hermione," Tonks finally said, albiet begrudgingly as she was having much fun watching the girl stumble over her words and looking like a fish on dry land. The teens all cheered happily, while the adults clapped with enthusiasm.   
  
"That reminds me," Tonks said, turning to Remus. "If we're engaged, where the bloody hell is my ring?"   
  


  
  
The rest of the party was rather uneventful. Tonks spent her remaining time chatting idly with others, admiring the modest gold band Remus had given her and guessing with Hestia Jones and Molly Weasley what the wedding band would turn it into.   
  
Wizarding engagement rings and wedding bands are purchased together, typically the engagement band being very simple and relatively plain, but when the wedding band, which has an extra something to it, is slipped on to the ring finger, it melds into the previous ring, combining the two into a very intricate and beautiful design of the partner's choosing. Tonks made sure to ask Molly to help her look for Remus' wedgagement ring.   
  
"Miss Tonks?" a soft voice asked behind her after she had showed Emmeline Vance out and saw her safely apparated away.   
  
"Yes, Albus?" She shut the door and turned her full attention on the wise man.   
  
"I have a proposition for you," he said while walking with her towards the sitting room.   
  
"Oh, I'm very flattered Albus, but I'm already marrying Remus," Tonks laughed. "Had you asked a couple months ago..."   
  
Albus chuckled happily.   
  
"I'm sorry to say that was not what I wished to talk to you about," Albus grinned. "I actually would like to offer you a job at Hogwarts."   
  
Tonks was about to smile and ask which job that would be, but she stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. She had heard Harry and the gang talk enough about the supposedly cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts job to be wary about this offered position.   
  
"What job?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
"I have a feeling you know which job, Miss Tonks," Dumbledore winked at her.   
  
"Albus, I'm honored, but I'm not really the proper person to be teaching something so crucial-"   
  
"I disagree, Nymphadora-" Tonks twitched but made no further comment "-despite your clumsiness you are an extremely brilliant Auror. Your grades in Hogwarts, especially Transfiguration and Defense, were some of the best the school has ever seen."   
  
"I'm sure Hermione has outdone them," Tonks muttered.   
  
"To be truthful, Miss Granger is one of the best students to come to Hogwarts since Tom Riddle," Albus admitted.   
  
"You don't think-"   
  
"But know this, Hermione is much smarter than Riddle in the decisions she makes," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand to stop Tonks from speaking. "But back to subject. Nymphadora, you are intelligent, you are young, allowing students an easier grasp relating to you, which will be nice seeing the pattern in their previous teachers."   
  
"Lupin was the only one they really liked."   
  
"Exactly. That's another reason they will like you more, when they hear of your relationship with Lupin there will be more of a reason to like you."   
  
"But come April..."   
  
"Yes, I am aware of that, Miss Tonks, it's not something I have ignored. This has been something I've been thinking about for a while, and it was with your pregnancy and down-time from the Magical Law Enforcement I decided to act upon it. But, it is because of your young age that you have has less true hands-on experience."   
  
"Not denying it."   
  
"That is why you will be teaching only years one through four, and another teacher will be taking the fifth through seventh years, then after the baby is born all of the classes."   
  
"Do you know who the other teacher is going to be?"   
  
"Why your dear fiance has already agreed to it, Miss Tonks. You don't think I'm so cruel as to seperate young lovers. This will also allow time for planning and spending time with Harry," Albus smiled. "I was also positive it would be more incentive for you to say yes to my offer."   
  
"Oh, Albus, you doddering old fool, I love you!" Tonks practically squealed, throwing her arms around the old man and hugging him tight, showering kisses on his face.   
  
"Nymphadora," Dumbledore finally spoke up once Tonks released him, "I believe you have just made me the happiest man on earth."   
  
And with that he walked away, rubbing the cheek that Tonks had kissed the most.   
  


  
  
"So you and I are working together," Tonks stated later that night as she slid into bed next to Remus.   
  
"Mmhmm," was all Remus gave as a reply as he was much to distracted by looking at and touching Tonks' beautiful body that was clad in lacy red lengerie.   
  
"Why do you suppose Albus didn't hire just you?" she asked, trying to ignore Remus' extremely physical attentions.   
  
"Dunno," he mumbled through kisses he was placing along her neck.   
  
"No, really, Remus," she finally got serious and nudged him off a bit so he was forced to look her straight in the eyes.   
  
"Honestly?" Remus asked, making sure she wanted to have this conversation.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Honestly, I think that Dumbledore is hiring you on face, so he can present you as the main teacher, and then, if needed, he will subtly mention me. Most people still don't want a werewolf teaching. Also, we can be together," and with that Remus laughed and returned to his fiancee's body with even more vigour then before.   
  
Tonks finally gave him the type of responses he was looking for.   
  
Five romantic minutes later both were finally free of clothing and giving special attention to less visible parts of the body, when suddenly a thick feeling of awkwardness filled the room. The two simultaneously stopped their ministrations and paused. Tonks, who was currently on top, slowly turned her head around to look at the now open doorway.   
  
"I- I- I-" stammered Harry who stood their uncomfortably wringing his hands, unable to tear his teenage boy eyes from the sight before him.   
  
"Hello, Harry, can we help you with something?" Tonks asked casually, still unmoving from her position.   
  
"I needed... question... had a... um..." Harry trailed off, finally tearing his eyes away from the love-making couple and looking at various points on the ceiling.   
  
Tonks, with all the skills she mastered as an Auror of almost two years, quickly flipped over with the sheet clutched to her chest to maintain any form of modesty she had left.   
  
"You had a question?" she asked softly, only imagining how embarssed Harry was feeling.   
  
"Yes," his voice had hitched slightly when he looked at Tonks. He gulped and quickly looked away again.   
  
"Who did you need to ask the question to?" Remus asked, finally quelling his mortification, he couldn't understand how Tonks was taking this so calmly.   
  
"Actually," Harry said, finding his voice and keeping his gaze averted, "I needed to talk to both of you."   
  
"Okay, why don't you give us a few minutes to get presentable," Tonks began, "and we'll meet in the kitchen. Okay?"   
  
"Okay," Harry's voice went up an octave again as he looked at the naked couple. With one last awkward pause Harry turned on his heels and left the room, fumbling with the handle on the door to shut it behind him.   
  
There was another heavy silence as Tonks and Lupin just sat there, stunned. Remus couldn't believe what had just happened and was shaking his head when he heard a covered snicker beside him. He looked at Tonks, who had a cheshire grin and was trying to stifle her laughter.   
  
"You find this funny?"   
  
"You don't?" she said, bursting out.   
  
"I find it a highly uncomfortable situation, and feel very bad for putting Harry in that position!"   
  
"I think he woud have much rather been in your position," Tonks smirked.   
  
"You have a very high regard for yourself, don't you Nymphadora?" Remus said straight-faced.   
  
"Remus!" Tonks laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. He laughed too and rubbed his shoulder.   
  
"Ow!" he moaned through his chortles.   
  
"Well at least we learned something," Tonks said, getting up and reaching for her and Remus' dressing gowns.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Always lock the door during love-making."   
  


  
  
"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, seeing Harry leave the room with a very stunned expression on his face.   
  
"I just saw Tonks and Remus having... having... you know," Harry stammered. Ron's eyes widened.   
  
"You saw them having sex?" Ron whispered, afraid of being overheard. Harry nodded. There was a moment of silence as Ron digested this thought.   
  
"So was Tonks hot?" he asked Harry.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What'd she look like? She as hot naked as she is with her clothes on?"   
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed as he began walking towards the kitchen. "This is my future mother you're talking about."   
  
"So you're actually going to go through with that?"   
  
"I don't know, that's what I wanted to talk to them about when I walked in on... um..." Harry trailed off, blushing slightly.   
  
"I don't know mate, I kind of wish it was me."   
  
"Shut up, Ron!"   
  
"Come on, tell me you don't think she's hot!"   
  
"Ron, she's going to-"   
  
_SMACK_   
  
Something slammed into the kitchen window causing both boys to jump up and pull out their wands.   
  
"What was that?" Ron asked.   
  
"I have no clue."   
  
_SMACK_   
  
There it went again. Followed by another one and another one.   
  
"REMUS-" Harry started to yell.   
  
_CRASH_   
  
The window shattered and the room was filled with bright blue.   
  


  
  
**A Darker Shade of Bright**, **Deadly-Viper-Assassin**, **Elmindrea-al'Thor**, **Emmylou**, **gloomy-angel**, **Hurdlingbaybe06**, **invisible2u**, **joytotheworld**, **Kagome Tonks**, **karen1**, **Kellalor**, **Lupin'sChic**, **lutefa**, **lyra lupin**, **mika**, **Mina-chan**, **Ode-to-a-plum**, **Plum Blossoms**, **Susan**, **thor god of thunder**, **True**, **VenusPlay**, **wmlaw**, and **Yav aka Shibs**. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone, it wasn't intentional! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. If you'd like I can go back through them and answer any questions that people have asked previously. I dunno... we'll see. Oh, well... here's the...   
  
**Preview for Chapter Eight**   
  
_Don't scroll down if you dun wanna see..._   


  
  


  
  
_Taking Tonks' hand, forcing the girl to look at her through the petals, Mrs. Weasley said, "Tonks, I'm dying."   
  
The laughter and the growing petals stopped.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm dying, Tonks," Molly said again._   
  
I have to say that has been the best preview I've chosen to give yet. Well... until next time! 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes**: Once again, huge apology for the large space between updates. Thank you all for your sympathies about my family. Luckily no more people died and the rest of my summer was wonderful, if not wonderfully busy. I was in Orlando for a week performing at a National Youth Gathering in front of 35,000 people. I had two weeks off (sort of) one of the weeks I was working at my church's Vacation Bible School. Then I spent another week and a half in Hawaii, which was awesome. Then had about a week and a half off before I went to Vegas for a family reunion. I came back after a week there to take care of my mother who had knee surgery (last week). And then, Monday, this week, I had all four wisdom teeth out. Monday I was out of it from the anesthesia. Tuesday was spent vomiting (it was either the medicine, the blood, something else, or a combination of all of those). So now that I'm a little bit better I'm posting this chapter, which I hope you're all excited about! Hooray. So please put away your torches and pitchforks (and don't think I can see you with your shot gun) because here's Chapter 8! I really hope you understand why there was such a big gap in updating this time around.   
  
P.S. I currently look like a chipmunk hoarding nuts, so think of that as sweet revenge for the waiting I made you all do. I'm also in pain as an added bonus.   
  


  
  


  
  
Remus had just pulled on a pair of pants when he heard Harry shout followed by the distinct noise of shattering glass. He quickly glanced over at Tonks who was in the middle of pulling on a pair of knickers. She hurriedly tied shut her dressing gown and together they ran downstairs, wands held aloft.   
  
Tonks was the first to enter the kitchen. A kitchen filled with bright blue light coming from fifty pixies.   
  
"Bloody hell!" Tonks screamed, casting freezing charms over the pixies nearest her. Remus joined in, freezing more. It was only a matter of seconds before the rest of the house was awake, and those who were not underage joined in with placing freezing charms until finally all the pixies were frozen in place.   
  
"Ron!" Molly Weasley screeched. "Weren't you the one that was supposed to clear off that nest outside the window?"   
  
Ron exchanged a glance with Ginny.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And Ginny, don't think you're getting away with it either. I do believe you were supposed to be helping him!" Molly yelled. "You two are in very big trouble. You'll be cleaning this room by yourself!"   
  
Ginny and Ron gave identical groans.   
  
"Don't be groaning you two, you can start by cleaning these pixies up and moving them out into the wood-"   
  
"Molly, I'd best be the one to take the pixies and release them into the woods," Remus said gently, handing each redhead a cage to put the currently frozen pixies in.   
  
"Yes, yes, of course Remus," Molly aggreed. She looked at the other children, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna who were still standing there looking around. "The rest of you, off to bed, we're going to Diagon Alley in the morning to help Fred and George settle into their new flat. We're leaving early so you'll need your rest."   
  
Arthur followed Molly who was ushering the kids up the stairs. Harry said something to Mrs. Weasley who nodded and let him hang back, he obviously had not forgotten he wanted to talk to Remus and Tonks.   
  
Moody, who had also been staying the night, gave the kitchen one last once over with his magical eye, repaired the shattered window, and left.   
  
"Here, Ginny, give me your cage, it was my fault we didn't get to clearing them off," Ron said nicely. Ginny nodded sympathetically, but it was true, she had been pestering Ron for two days to help her but he had brushed her off in order to help prepare for Harry's party. She gave him a smile and then followed the others upstairs.   
  
Ron turned to Remus and Tonks to say something, but stopped dead in his tracks. Tonks was the first to notice the odd silence the teenaged redhead had gone into.   
  
"Oh, for goodness sakes, Ron!" she exclaimed, closing up the top of her dressing gown which was open for all the world to see her bare chest. "At least Harry had the decency to gawk at me with his mouth closed!"   
  


  
  
"Now, Harry what did you need to talk to us about?" Remus asked Harry once they were in the sitting room, leaving Ron alone to clear out the frozen pixies.   
  
"I just... I wanted to know if this whole thing is for real," he said, looking at his hands.   
  
"What whole thing?" Tonks asked gently.   
  
"The whole... adoption thing," he said.   
  
"Of course it is, why would you think it not?" Remus asked.   
  
"Because... well... I don't know. It just seems that you're doing it out of pity."   
  
"No Harry, no!" Remus practically shouted. "Don't ever think that. We truly care for you Harry. We want you to be happy, and you need a family who loves you and cares for you and who want you to be happy! I've always thought of you as a sort of son to me, Harry. From the moment you were born. The moment I got that owl from James, excitedly telling me that they had a boy. He was a brother to me, Harry. Someone who accepted me for who I am and loved me for me. He, Sirius, and yes, even Peter, they were my family, even if not in blood.   
  
"I was expecting Sirius to be named your godfather, I was happy when he was chosen. But James, being James, had to come up and tell me personally, that if he could have, he would have made us all your godfathers, because he knew we all loved you as our own, nearly.   
  
"That night, I lost every important thing left in my life. I lost your mum, your dad, Sirius, Peter, and you, Harry. My parents had died a year earlier, a month before you were born actually. When you were born, part of the void they had left was filled. But after that night, my entire heart was empty," Remus choked back a sob, but he couldn't hold back the tears. Harry looked on, stunned.   
  
"When I saw you after twelve years, I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to tell you everything right away, I wanted to take you home with me... but laws had been put in place by then, and I couldn't. But, still, you were there and I was ready and willing to protect you, protect you from your godfather, who we both thought was a traitor. But as you know, he wasn't. In the year following my teaching, I spent a lot of time with Sirius, actually. Harry, that had been one of the best years I had in a long time. One of my brother's... was back... And though I wanted to write to you a lot, I thought it better you bond with Sirius, hoping that his name would be cleared soon enough and you could go to live with him.   
  
"Sirius dying was Halloween of '81 all over again, Harry. It was then I turned to a shell, not wanting to touch anyone for fear of losing them. It was a definite fact that James and Sirius were never coming back... and Peter... well, if I ever see him again I'm not sure I can restrain myself from killing him. But I had never felt so truly alone since '81 until Sirius died. I didn't want to face anyone- I _couldn't_ face anyone! I tried to shut down every emotion that was threatening to spill out of me. It was a very bad idea. I'm going to tell you this Harry and you need to hear it very well. Don't ever bottle your emotions up. _Never_. Because they will come out sooner or later, and when they do, they might not come out in such an appropriate way," at this he glanced at Tonks. "Some of the emotions I had been trying to keep down were the ones I was beginning to feel for Tonks. Actually, I had been feeling them since I first met her and they only got stronger. When she walked into my room, my emotions had reached their boiling point. The woman my heart continuously cried out to was suddenly there. A companion for my lonliness. My love and my lonliness. I couldn't stop them... I'm sure I don't need to tell you what happened next, because it should be fairly obvious.   
  
"But Harry, when Nymphadora told me she was going to have my baby, I knew what I had to do. I knew I wanted to have this baby, I wanted to marry this woman, and I wanted to make you part of a _real_ family. Not one connected by blood, like you and the Dursley's, but one connected by love. One that you truly belong too and one that would love you unconditionally. One where you didn't ever have to feel like an outsider, wishing that you were a part of it. I wanted to bring you into something, Harry, that I know we both need."   
  
There was a moment of silence, heavy with an emotion so rare that Harry could barely identify it as true love. He looked at Remus, his eyes reflecting truth and honesty. It was that look Harry needed. He threw himself into Remus' arms, wrapping him in a large hug, trying to show Remus the same amount of love he was receiving. Remus instinctively returned the embrace, feeling that, for once in his life, everything was going right.   
  
A loud wail brought them out of their beautiful moment, and both turned to look at Tonks.   
  
"That- w-wa-was s-so b-beau-beautiful!" she sobbed, tears running down her face. The two men looked on stunned as Tonks continued to wail, and blow her nose in the sleeve of her dressing gown. "I- I- I need a hug!"   
  


  
  
"I don't have to call you 'Mum' do I?" Harry asked Tonks the next morning at breakfast.   
  
"Not if you don't want to, Harry," Tonks replied, though hoping he wouldn't... it just made her feel old. Not to mention she would have three already calling her 'Mum' soon enough.   
  
"Okay, because... it would just be weird," Harry grinned. He couldn't remember ever being happier then he was right now, what with an official family on the way. It wasn't that he didn't like the Weasley's. Quite the contrary, he loved them very much. It was just that, at times, he did feel like an outsider, not wanting to intrude on precious family moments. The incident in the hospital with Arthur Weasley being a prime example, despite their invitation to join. But with Remus and Tonks... they would be his family. The triplets Tonks would be having... were to be his little siblings, Tonks had specifically told him so.   
  
"Hey, Remus?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes, Harry?"   
  
"Will I have to change my name to Lupin?"   
  
"That's entirely up to you, Harry," Remus smiled. "I will not mind at all which you choose."   
  
"Harry, you're going to keep the last name Potter," Tonks said firmly.   
  
"It's his decision though, Nymph- ah, Tonks," Remus back-peddaled on Tonks' icy glare.   
  
"Personally, I think Harry Potter sounds a lot better then Harry Lupin, also I would like him to keep it as a sign of respect to his real parents," Tonks said.   
  
"Well, in the end it's to be up to Harry-"   
  
"No, I will not let him change it!" Tonks yelled.   
  
"Tonks, there's no reason to get upset about it-"   
  
"I'm not upset!" her face was nearly beet red.   
  
"Shh, calm down," Remus put his hand over her's, trying to soothe her somehow.   
  
"I am calm!"   
  
The vase at the center of the table exploded into a million tiny pieces, causing everyone to instinctively duck. The Weasley's were especially quick having grown up with Fred and George.   
  
"Ooh!" Molly sighed, the first to emerge from under the table. "First signs of pregnancy Magic!"   
  
Tonks visibly paled.   
  
"Pregnancy what?"   
  
"Pregnancy Magic!" Molly beamed. "Better known as Pregmagacy."   
  
"And what _exactly_ is Pregmagacy?" Tonks asked warily.   
  
"It's a form of magic that typically only happens to witches when they are pregnant," Molly explained. "It occasionally happens to a Muggle if they are expecting a child that will grow up to be a witch or a wizard. Even if you don't experience it, it doesn't mean your child won't be magic. But if you do, it's a sure-fire way to know you're having a witch or a wizard."   
  
"But what does Pregmagacy do?"   
  
"Oh, nothing useful, really," Molly sighed. "I managed to hone it down a bit when I got to Ron and Ginny, but typically it's like magic of beginning wizards, very sporadic, uncontrollable, at times it can be extremely powerful. Actually, it is a bit useful when you're casting spells and such. You just have to be careful."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Oh, because once Pregmagacy shows up, your magic becomes a lot more powerful, it's quite fun really," Molly laughed. Tonks rolled her eyes.   
  
"Lovely. Not only are my hormones going out of wack, now I've got uncontrollable magic to worry about," she said wryly.   
  
"You know, it has shown up quite early for you Tonks," Molly commented. "Though it's probably because you're having three. With Fred and George it showed up a bit early for me. And you know what, there was a bit more power there then usual too."   
  
Tonks groaned, knowing that if she was already showing up earlier then usual, with triplets, she was going to have a lot more power then usual.   
  
_Great_, thought Tonks, _things couldn't get any worse_.   
  


  
  
Unfortunately things did get worse for Tonks.   
  
Desk work is neither easy, nor fun. Especially when you're an auror. The minute her co-workers found out she was pregnant they came over to give her congratulations and a stack of paperwork.   
  
"Could you please, Tonks? What with this Death Eater break out I haven't had time to file any of my reports and I know I'm not going to. Congrats on the baby by the way." And they were off before she could make a cry or a plea for them to stay... and take back their papers.   
  
When she got home that day she was more tired than she had ever been while she had been doing field work. Mind you for a beginning Auror, her field work consisted of checking up on Aberforth Dumbledore, and when he's not being played by an insane Death Eater uncle of hers, he was usually pretty easy to deal with.   
  
"Tired?" Remus asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a warm cup of cocoa.   
  
"Yes, but thankfully I only have the rest of this week and next week before Amelia has me down as officially being transferred to Hogwarts as a professor," Tonks said quietly, sitting down on the couch. Remus sat beside her and lifted her feet on to his lap, slipping her shoes off and beginning to massage her soles.   
  
"An owl came from your mother today," he said, taking a pause from his ministrations to hand her an envelope. He started up his foot massage and watched his fiancée read the letter over. She groaned and tossed it to the floor.   
  
"She's pissed that I didn't tell her I was pregnant right away," she explained. "Angry she had to find it out from her next door neighbor who found out from her son."   
  
"You didn't tell your mother?" Remus asked.   
  
"It sort of slipped my mind!" Tonks explained. "I've been really busy. But I had been planning on sending her a lengthy owl, she loves those, explaining all that's happened. Y'know with getting pregnant, engaged, almost killed, transferred, adopting a teenage boy, becoming a teacher. I suppose I can just wait for her to hear it from her neighbors. I tell you there's never been a more gossipy bunch I've met."   
  
Remus just smiled and chuckled politely.   
  
"Well you can probably have a nice tea with her come the 26th," he said.   
  
"Why? What's happening the 26th?"   
  
"Well, after your... death," Remus forced the word out, "Dumbledore had me contact the Healer in charge of you for your pregnancy and while I was talking to him we scheduled another check-up for the 26th. He told me where you had it last and I said that would be fine. Was it all right to have it planned for your parents flat?"   
  
"Yeah, that's fine," Tonks said, talking both about the location of the check up and the location of Remus' hands on her feet. "I imagine Mum will forgive me once she's a part of this baby's life- excuse me, _babies_- from the get-go."   
  
They sat in comfortable silence. Remus stopping his massage when Tonks finished her cocoa. He crawled forward, they moved around a bit, and were finally cuddling with each other quite adorably. Molly just about cried when she came in to tell them that dinner was ready.   
  


  
  
Tonks was happy, sitting in between her soon-to-be husband and her soon-to-be son. She was really happy. Maybe she was a little too happy.   
  
"Tonks, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing the tears streaming down her friend's face.   
  
"Oh, I'm just so happy!" Tonks cried out, leaning over and giving Remus a very tight embrace. She then turned to Harry and gave him a large hug, still crying away. "My two boys! And then maybe I'll have five! Or four! Or three! It doesn't matter, they'll all be mine! Oh, I love you both so much."   
  
Remus was slightly embarassed and Harry even moreso when Tonks gave both of them large kisses on the cheeks. But no one was really noticing that anymore. Instead they're attention had shifted to the repaired vase in the center of the table. Hermione and Ginny had found a beautiful garden out back that day and insisted on picking some of the flowers so they could grace the table at dinner that night. Those very flowers were beginning to swell to enormous size. Mrs. Weasley was the first to pick up on that it was Tonks' pregmagacy that was causing them to grow.   
  
"Tonks, dear," she said. Tonks didn't hear her.   
  
"Tonks," she said a little more loudly. Still Tonks was distracted.   
  
"Tonks!" she barked. Tonks finally turned.   
  
"Oh, Molly!" Tonks practically wailed. "Thank you so much for this wonderful dinner, and for taking care of Harry, and for all that you've done. I love you so much!" She flung herself from her seat and ran to the other side of the table towards Molly, throwing her arms around the older woman.   
  
"Tonks you need to stop this," Molly said. The woman did feel bad about having to stop what was most likely a wonderful moment for Tonks, but the flowers were beginning to engulf the table.   
  
"Why Molly? Why can't we all be happy?" Tonks asked, eyes wide. "There's so much sadness, we need happiness and love!"   
  
That was what did the men at the table in. They really had been trying hard to hold back their laughter, but that last line was too much. All of them burst into loud gales of guffaws and giggles. They were quickly silenced once they were engulfed by the giagantic foliage. Tonks still beamed though, well at least what Molly could see of her smile.   
  
Poor Molly, she was forced to use drastic measures.   
  
Taking Tonks' hand, forcing the girl to look at her through the petals, Mrs. Weasley said, "Tonks, I'm dying."   
  
The laughter and the growing petals stopped.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm dying, Tonks," Molly said again.   
  
The flowers began decreasing in size extremely quickly and Tonks' lower lip began to quiver very violently.   
  
"No," she whispered, her cried soon growing louder. "No, you can't be Molly! No! No!"   
  
"Tonks, shhh," Molly comforted. "Calm down. Now, listen to me."   
  
Tonks looked up, whimpering slightly.   
  
"Listen, I'm not really dying, I just needed you to calm down and stop hugging people," Molly put gently. Tonks pulled back, the anger becoming very apparent in her eyes.   
  
"Why would you do that?!" Tonks screamed. The vase on the table exploded. Tonks got up, spun on her heel, and stormed up stairs. A nervous Remus scampered off after her, hoping to both calm her down and save his house.   
  
There was a pause until Hermione spoke.   
  
"Ron," she said, "I would like to apologize for telling you that you have the emotional range of a teaspoon."   
  
Ron and Harry exchange confused glances.   
  
"What?" Ron asked.   
  
"You were right, you know," she continued. "One person can't feel all those things at once. Tonks is our prime example. She felt a plethora of emotion at once... and... basically exploded."   
  
"Oh, yeah," Ron said, the conversation dawning back on him. "Well, thanks Mione."   
  
"Your welcome," she said simply. Those remaining at the table went back to their meals, which had miraculously remained untouched by the mutating flowers. The quiet chatter was only broken when Lupin came back downstairs.   
  
"Tonks just conked out," he explained. "I guess that outburst just wore her out, poor thing. Also, there's a new rule in the house. No more vases on the table."   
  


  
  


  
  
**Thank You's**: First of all let me thank you all again, those of you who mentioned their sympathies for the deaths in my family, it truly meant a lot that you understood. Also, thank you for those of you who expressed much patience with my lack of updating. It helped a lot to read that you guys enjoyed the story and weren't pressuring me to write more, it made it easier for me and made me feel good. And then, just a big general thanks to all who are enjoying this story! I had no idea this story would get the type of feed back it's been getting. I am so pleased that this has turned out to be a good story so many people have enjoyed. So thank you! Lol. I'm glad to know I'm doing an okay job.   
  
_Specific Thank's for Chapter 7_: **Accursed Muffin**, **A Darker Shade of Bright**, **Arino Paesan**, **a.sam**, **bansheecall**, **BendyLady**, **Bits1212**, **Black Cherrie**, **bludgers-n-broomsticks**, **BrunetteBella**, **celtic elf**, **CharlieTheOtakuNymph**, **Chelles**, **cilverblood**, **Delleve**, **Eat-a-cherry-today**, **ebony-kiena**, **Elmindrea-al'Thor**, **Emmy-Chan**, **Emmylou**, **EvanescoDarkness**, **eye-candy 56**, **ffaddix**, **Fool Moon**, **freedomandrights**, **GhostMagic19**, **ilive4cake00**, **Indhira Morillo**, **invisible2u**, **italianchick371**, **Jen**, **joytotheworld**, **Kagome Tonks**, **Kat**, **katie**, **Lady Atropos**, **lady of the wingnuts**, **Lauren**, **lindsey-31**, **livewithit**, **Lord Marix**, **Lupin'sChic**, **lutefa**, **Mandi**, **Mina-chan**, **Moon Archer**, **nach44**, **NixiNox**, **nui lupin**, **nycgrl**, **Ode-to-a-plum**, **Padfoot2289**, **pinkmooseofdoom**, **rio**, **SAbi**, **ShelbyBlack**, **Silvar**, **Silver Warrior**, **skichik**, **Susan**, **The Irish Fox**, **The Mysterious M**, **TomTom21**, **Tonks79**, **True**, **wmlaw**, **Yav aka Shibs**, **Zaphra Ti'Gan**, and of course anyone I may have left out, I didn't mean it... so I once again ask you to put your shotgun away.   
  
**aQ2bA**: I felt as an added bonus to the patience _most_ of you have shown to answer a question that has been brought up by a few of you. Your question was: **Are there going to be any other romances in the story?** My answer is: _Maybe, I'm not sure. For the most part the story is going to be Remus/Tonks centric. But if, within the general progression of the story, another relationship happens to crop up, I may mention it, but most likely not play it out (except if it happens to be Harry). And don't go shouting out who you want to see hook up because I already have in mind who I would hook up if I mention any other couples._ I hope that answers your question! ;-)   
  
**Preview...** Don't scroll down if you don't wanna be spoiled!   
  


  
  


  
  
_"No, I can't!" she said in just as much desperation.   
  
There was a soft tap on the door.   
  
"Yes?" Remus sighed, but loudly enough for the person on the other side to hear. Molly Weasley stuck her head in.   
  
"I heard shouts," she said. "Is everything all right?"   
  
Tonks ran up to her and clutched at Molly's dressing gown.   
  
"Molly! Thank God! I need nachos!"_   
  
There, that wasn't so bad, was it?   
  
Until next time! 


	9. Chapter Nine

  
  
**Author's Notes**: _What's this? Another update, so soon? Why? What's going on? Is there going to be a year long gap before the next update? Tell us something!!!_ Okay, yeah, here's another update, real soon. No catches. Just thanks. Thank you all you guys. I haven't even reached 10 chapters yet and I already have well over 200 reviews! For being so awesome, my readers deserve more. So yeah, here's Chapter 8, because I love you! kisses   
  


  
  


  
  
"Remus."   
  
"Mmm."   
  
"Remus."   
  
"Mmmph."   
  
"Remus!"   
  
"Ow, what?"   
  
"I'm hungry," Tonks whispered. Remus glanced at the illuminated clock on the wall. Four o' clock in the morning. He turned back to his fiancée who was standing by his side of the bed, with an eager grin on her face. Though it was Sunday evening, Tonks had officially finished Auror business for the next year, she had nowhere to be the next morning... or... later.   
  
"Tonks," Remus groaned, "it's four o' clock in the morning, get back to bed."   
  
"But I'm hungry, I can't sleep," she whined.   
  
"Then go get something to eat," Remus mumbled, rolling back over and burrowing into his pillow.   
  
"I went down there but there wasn't anything I wanted," she responded, poking him in the back.   
  
"Well then it looks like you're stuck," he said into the pillow.   
  
"Reeemus," she whined again, poking him harder.   
  
"What?!" he was getting agitated. Remus Lupin enjoyed his sleep.   
  
"I'm hungry!"   
  
"Then eat something!"   
  
"You don't have what I want!"   
  
"What do you want?!"   
  
Tonks bit her lip, and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Nachos."   
  
"You want... nachos?" Remus asked, trying to get it clear. "You want nachos... at four o'clock in the morning?"   
  
Tonks nodded.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I just do," she said. "Please Remus... I really, _really_ want nachos right now."   
  
"Can't you settle for anything else?" he asked in desperate exasperation.   
  
"No, I can't!" she said in just as much desperation.   
  
There was a soft tap on the door.   
  
"Yes?" Remus sighed, but loudly enough for the person on the other side to hear. Molly Weasley stuck her head in.   
  
"I heard shouts," she said. "Is everything all right?"   
  
Tonks ran up to her and clutched at Molly's dressing gown.   
  
"Molly! Thank God! I need nachos!"   
  
Molly stared at the young woman in aghast wonderment.   
  
"That's what we were shouting about," Remus explained to Molly. "She wakes me up telling me she wants nachos."   
  
"Well, then you'll have to get her nachos won't you?" Molly asked, her expression back to normal.   
  
"What?" Remus squeaked. He would have thought that Molly Weasley, out of all people, would have been able to put Tonks straight.   
  
"She's a pregnant woman Remus, she's going to get cravings and they'll need to be satiated," Molly explained simply. "Now, do you know of any places where we can get nachos?"   
  
"No," Remus' voice was up an octave in shock. "At four o' clock in the morning?"   
  
"Nachos, Remus! Nachos!" cried Tonks. She looked to be near tears. "I'm so hungry!"   
  
"Then eat something else!" Remus nearly sobbed.   
  
"I can't," Tonks said, drawing out the words as if explaining them to a two-year-old. "Something else just makes me want to throw up."   
  
"What?"   
  
"It's true, Remus," Molly said gently. "There are times when you just crave a certain dish, or flavor, or style and anything else just seems nauseating."   
  
Remus shook his head and crawled out of bed, realizing he wouldn't be getting any sleep until Tonks' nacho craving was satisfied...   
  


  
  
Harry was up early the next morning and went down to the kitchen knowing that Mrs. Weasley or Remus was probably already down there preparing breakfast. The sight that greeted him though was quite an unusual one.   
  
Molly was washing dishes while getting breakfast ready. Remus was passed out on the table, his head in a pile of shredded cheese it looked like he had just finished shredding. And Tonks. Tonks was sitting at the head of the table in the dining room, a giant plate of nachos in front of her, complete with chips, cheese, sour cream, beans, salsa, guacamole, onions, olives, and oddly enough broccoli.   
  
"Tonks," Harry said. "What are you eating?"   
  
"Nachos, Harry," Tonks said with her mouth full. "Care for some?"   
  
"Um, no thanks," Harry held his stomach. Nachos were not something he cared for this early in the morning.   
  
"Suit yourself." She shrugged and continued eating, occasionally throwing glances at Lupin, who was snoring ever-so-lightly.   
  
"What happened to Remus?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh, he couldn't handle my craving," Tonks answered.   
  
"Your what?"   
  
"Well, I was really craving nachos last night... or would it be early this morning?"   
  
"Early this morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.   
  
"All right. Well, I was really craving nachos early this morning and when a pregnant woman craves something, you better be ready to give it to her," Tonks explained, a smile on her face. "And, Remus did, with help from Molly mind you, but... well it just wore him out poor ol' chap. Can't imagine how he was able to put three babies inside of me without killing himself."   
  
"Thank you, Tonks," Harry said quickly, his face paling slightly.   
  


  
  
Breakfast actually passed without incident that morning, which was quite happy for everyone, especially the vase that had been placed on the kitchen counter.   
  
"We should go out today," Remus said to Tonks later.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Diagon Alley," he responded. "Maybe pick up a few books on Pregmagacy, let Harry use his gift certificates, have lunch."   
  
"You mean a family outing?" Tonks asked, a huge grin on her face.   
  
"I guess you could call it that."   
  
"Yes, oh, yes! Let me go check with Harry and then we can leave right away!"   
  
Remus chuckled as Tonks went dashing up the stairs, tripped, and then continued on... slower.   
  
"Harry?" she called, knocking on the closed bedroom door. Neville opened it.   
  
"Hello, Tonks," the boy said politely.   
  
"May I come in?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, sure," he said, pulling the door open wider. She gave a smile in greeting all six teens that were crowded into the room.   
  
"Harry, can Remus and I steal you for the day?" she asked. Harry glanced at the others who were looking at him.   
  
"Um... what about these guys?" he asked.   
  
"Would it be all right if I stole Harry from your company?" Tonks asked the others. "Just for the day, then you can have him back."   
  
Ron looked like he was about to say something, but Hermione elbowed him in the side as Ginny shot him a glare.   
  
"Of course, Tonks!" Hermione said happily.   
  
"Cool, thanks, come on, Harry," Tonks said, gesturing for Harry to follow her out. She stopped though when she noticed Luna in the back of the group... squinting. "Are you all right there, Luna?"   
  
Everyone else turned to look at her, shock coming over their faces. Never, in the whole time they had known her, had they ever seen Luna squint.   
  
"I'm just fine," the girl responded. "Your aura is just quite bright, it's a bit difficult to look at you."   
  
"I'm sorry," Tonks said genuinely. "We're going to have to figure out a way around this aren't we?"   
  
"Oh, no, I rather like it. Your aura is quite beautiful. I'll be very sad when it leaves."   
  
"But, doesn't it hurt you to look at it?"   
  
"Oh, yes, but sometimes we must sacrifice comfort to see the true beauty of things," Luna said knowledgeably. "Why, when I was in Sweden I spent a week in the same spot on a scratchy oak tree while looking for Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks. I didn't see any sadly, and though the spot was quite uncomfortable, it was still worth it."   
  
"But you never even saw a Snorkack!" Ron exclaimed. "How could it be worth it?"   
  
"Because as I sat, unmoving, there were many other beauties I would never usually be able to see," she said sagely. "Have you ever been so still that you were able to see a deer and her fawn step out into the early morning rays sparkling through the dew drenched leaves of the forest canopy? I remained so still that birds landed on me and sang their song in my ear. Late at night, I was lulled to sleep listening to the oaks. It was so silent I could hear them tell their tales, tales so old they have been unheard for thousand of years. My stillness, silence, and lack of comfort allowed for me to see a world most take for granted and pass quickly by. I would gladly do it again."   
  
Luna's story had woven a thread of silence through everyone. It was as if the enchantment of Luna's forest had entered Lupin Lodge, and just maybe they could hear the oaks. Tonks swore she could smell the early morning dew on the grass.   
  
The spell was broken though by a loud _CRACK_ and the slurred cry of, "'Appy Birthday 'Arry!"   
  
"...a week late," Tonks, followed by the six teens, entered the front landing to hear Remus telling Mundungus Fletcher.   
  
"Wot?" Fletcher looked thoroughly confused. "A week?"   
  
"Well over a week," Tonks glared, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Oh," the bandy-legged man looked genuinely depressed. "Can I still give 'im my present though?"   
  
"Where did it come from?" Remus asked suspiciously.   
  
"I bought it at Magical Menagerie. It's in perfect, brand-new condition," Dung said proudly.   
  
"You're kidding me," Tonks gasped.   
  
"You actually _bought_ something, Dung?" questioned Remus.   
  
"I did!" Dung said, slightly offended. "I needed to get Harry a gift and what with all the people tryin' to kill 'im I wanted to make sure the present only went through one person... me!"   
  
"That was a very wise decision, Dung," Remus said kindly.   
  
"Very rare, too!" quipped Tonks.   
  
"Well, let's see it!" Ginny squealed. She had heard it came from the Magical Menagerie and was practically dying from excitement to see it.   
  
"Okay, gimme a tick here," Mundungus said as he began to rummage around in his pockets.   
  
After ten minutes of wasted anticipation, people were beginning to get annoyed.   
  
"Mundungus what the hell did you buy that you could lose so fast?" Tonks asked, extremely agitated.   
  
"Well, I thought the lad would like a moke!" Mundungus cried.   
  
"Wasn't that amazingly clever of you!" Tonks cried out, flinging up her arms. "They bloody _shrink_!"   
  
Remus hurried over to Tonks and put calming hands on her shaking shoulders.   
  
"Right," Mundungus said a little sadly. "Forgot about that. Um, Harry, would y'mind lots if I got y'somethin' else? Somethin' that won't disappear?"   
  
"Sure," Harry said, "but you don't really have to get me anything at all."   
  
"Poppycock," Dung muttered.   
  
"And Dung, maybe you could wait until the summer?" Remus suggested, Tonks had calmed down. "Harry will be living with us full time by then when he's not at Hogwarts, so you can get whatever you please and we'll be able to keep it here."   
  
"All right," said Mundungus. "Well, that's really all I came over fer. So if you don't mind, I'll be off now."   
  
"I don't mind at all," Tonks said a little too happily.   
  
Mundungus smiled, not catching Tonks' tone, and then with a wave of his hand, apparated out.   
  
"Now then," Tonks said turning to Harry. "Let's head you off to Diagon Alley."   
  


  
  
"Green," Tonks told Harry when he stepped out of the dressing room. "Molly was right when she said green was perfect on you."   
  
"Ummm, Tonks?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't really want to spend my gift certificates on dress robes," he said shyly.   
  
"Oh, Harry, don't worry about that! I'm going to buy those for you!" Tonks exclaimed. "Once you're done trying on those you can pick out what you want to buy with your certificate."   
  
"But, Tonks, I couldn't-"   
  
"Pick out outfits on your own? I'll help if you want it," she said happily.   
  
"No, I meant I-"   
  
"Need to do it on your own," she interrupted again. "Yeah, I guess it is kind of irritating having someone hovering over you telling you what outfits they like but you don't like."   
  
"No, Tonks!" Harry burst out. "Please let me finish. What I meant was that I couldn't let you buy these for me."   
  
"Why not?" she asked him crossing her arms.   
  
"Because... well... they're expensive and, well I can't let you," said Harry while fumbling about for an excuse.   
  
"Harry, you can't even give me a good reason not to buy these for you, but I can give you several good reasons about why I should," she responded haughtily. Remus, who had been sitting silently in a chair behind the two, smiled to himself, eager to hear what his fiancée had to say.   
  
"First, I'm going to be your mother and mother's often buy clothes for their children. Second, you haven't been bought a lot of gifts in the past, specifically clothes. Third, you need new dress robes, but since you're not going to wear them all the time you really shouldn't waste your gift certificate on them. And, fourth, I'm pregnant so don't mess with me."   
  
At that Remus stood and reminded them of his presence.   
  
"Harry, Tonks is right," he said.   
  
"What?" Harry looked at his former professor and soon-to-be father in shock.   
  
"Come here and let me tell you something man to man, all right?" Remus said while putting his arm around Harry and leading him out of Tonks' earshot. "It isn't always best to argue with a woman who is set on what she wants, okay?"   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"And it is never wise to argue with a woman who is set on what she wants and is pregnant. You're dad could have told you about a couple of incidents he ran into while your mum was pregnant with you and he decided to argue with her."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Your mum had a serious case of Pregmagacy with you, so in most of their arguments your dad came away pretty bad. One case he went a week without his ears. Another time he was stricken with a really bad stomach ache. Lily said she had threatened to make sure he never had kids again, but then realized that would count against her as well. It's just- well, bottom line is never mess with a pregnant witch I guess."   
  
Harry, who's eyes were extremely wide, hurried over to Tonks.   
  
"So, will you be wanting to purchase these now?"   
  


  
  
"I've decided on something," Harry said while they were sitting around eating ice cream at the end of their day in Diagon Alley.   
  
"What's that?" Remus asked. He couldn't remember being happier. Tonks was correct in her intuition, this really did feel like a family already. He was happy that both and he and Tonks were going to be at Hogwarts this coming year. It would allow them to spend more time together, more time to become a family.   
  
"I decided that... that I'm going to call you mum and dad, but I'm not changing my last name." It was obvious it was difficult for Harry to tell them this.   
  
"Harry, are you sure you're comfortable with that?" Tonks said, taking his hand tenderly.   
  
"Yeah, I've given it some thought and... by the time my brothers or sisters or both come along, I want to be able to call you mum and dad with the same amount of confidence," he explained. "Does that make sense?"   
  
"Yes, it makes a lot of sense," Remus nodded, "but neither Tonks nor I want you to do something your uncomfortable with."   
  
"That's why I want to start now, so I can start becoming comfortable with it. You guys are going to be my parents and I should call you that. I was worried at first that I would be disrespecting my real parents... but I think... I think that they would understand, and be happy that if I couldn't call them mum and dad every day, that there two other people, two other wonderful, loving, fantastic people, I could call mum and dad." Harry's voice had become choked with emotion and Tonks had tears running down her face.   
  
"Harry, you're right. That's probably what your parents would say," Remus said. "Well, Lily would, I don't know about James."   
  
"What?" Harry looked shocked. "Why wouldn't my dad want me to call you dad?"   
  
"He would probably say something like, 'Are you sure you want to call a boring old man like that your dad?'" Remus laughed. Harry and Tonks, realizing that he had been joking at first, began to laugh too.   
  
They quickly finished up their ice cream and decided it was time to head back home.   
  
"You think you guys have enough room for Molly's dinner?" Remus asked as they all headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back home.   
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Harry stated. Tonks nodded in agreement.   
  
"Yeah, when it comes to Molly's food, there's always room for more."   
  
When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Tom led them to a private room where they could Floo out without being overheard or watched. It was a fireplace cornered off the other channels by the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix, carefully monitered and checked for any others that may be watching their channel. For their purposes it was safe for the blooming family to use, unnoticed.   
  
Unfortunately, back at the ice cream parlor, their conversation had remained a little less protected. A quill and piece of parchment was slipped into a battered dragon skin purse which was snapped shut by fingers with chipped lime green nails.   
  
Rita Skeeter smiled. For the amount of galleons the Daily Prophet would give her for this story... her finger nails wouldn't remain chipped much longer.   
  


  
  


  
  
_Thank You's for Chapter 8_: **Allacaya**, **Athena Dumbledore**, **BrunetteBella**, **Elmindrea-al'Thor**, **Emmy-Chan**, **eye-candy 56**, **GhostMagic19**, **goldseraph**, **invisible2u**, **jessica(bendylady)**, **Lauren**, **lindsey-31**, **Lolita**, **mac1**, **NixiNox**, **nycgrl**, **Padfoot22**, **pinkmooseofdoom**, **Rominion**, **ScratchEP**, **Susan**, **Tonks79**, **wmlaw**, **Zaphra Ti'Gan**, and to those who reviewed before and who will continue to review in the future and all that other sentimental grateful stuff.   
  
**Preview for Chapter 10**... You should know the drill by now.   
  


  
  


  
  
_The Order broke into excited babble, but Vince Beaureguard wasn't done.   
  
"We want to win this war!" he shouted his eyes glancing at every person listening. But with his last statement they stayed locked on Nymphadora Tonks. "And I always get what I want."_   
  
A short, yet tantalizing preview... mwa ha ha ha!   
  



End file.
